FictoberMF18
by Ulquii
Summary: Conjunto de historias de un solo capítulo con diferentes temas especificados. Al inicio de cada capítulo se pondrá la pareja y la clasificación a la que pertenece. Este trabajo es multishipping, por lo que habrá varias parejas dentro de los capítulos. Rated M por contenido sexual y contenido violento implícito.
1. Notas e Índice

Había pensado hacer de diferentes fandoms, pero viendo que no he escrito de ningún otro fandom que el de Voltron, no creo que haya historias de otro fandom asdjfhajsdfh :c

En cualquier caso, cada una de las historias es independiente de las demás a menos que se haya especificado lo contrario, y este trabajo es multishipping, por lo que habrá diferentes parejas en cada uno de los capítulos y quisiera que no hubiese comentarios despectivos hacia mi trabajo ni hacia la pareja, si no te gusta, no leas.

Aquí les dejo el índice para que localicen lo que quieren leer.

Día 1: Delirio ( VLD - Klance - T)

Día 2: Manos (VLD - Sheith - M)

Día 3: Descendencia (VLD - Keith - G)

Día 4: Calidez (VLD - Heith - M)

Día 5: Crucifijo (VLD - Sheith, Jaith, Jairo, Jakiro - M)

Día 6: Mítico (VLD - Sheith - T)

Día 7: Princesa (VLD - Kallura - T)

Día 8: Cempasúchil (VLD - Kidge - G)

Día 9: Final (VLD - Keithor - T)

Día 10: Corona (VLD - Klance - T)

Día 11: Agridulce (VLD - Jaith - T)

Día 12: Tormenta (VLD - Heith - T)

Día 13: Luna (VLD - Keithor - T) *Continuación de Final*

Día 14: Caleidoscopio (VLD - Shance - T)

Día 15: Crepúsculo (VLD - Hunk - G)

Día 16: Carta (VLD - Plance - G)

Día 17: Inseguridad (VLD - Hance - M)

Día 18: Remolino (VLD - Jaith - T)

Día 19: Espíritu (VLD - Sheith - T)

Día 20: Gafas (VLD - Hunk - T)

Día 21: Postre (VLD - Keithor - T)

Día 22: Nocturna (VLD - Heith - G)

Día 23: Canción (VLD - Klance - T)

Día 24: Azabache (VLD - Sheith [Kuron] - T)

Día 25: Amanecer (VLD - Kidge - M)

Día 26: Caramelos (VLD - Sheith - G)

Día 27: Enceguecido (VLD - Kallura - G)

Día 28: Ruinas (VLD - Shadam/Adashi - T)

Día 29: Ira (VLD - Jaith - T)

Día 30: Luminoso (VLD - Shadam/Adashi - G)

Día 31: Pecado (VLD - Klance - M)


	2. 1: Delirio

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender.

Pareja: Keith x Lance (Klance)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos).

* * *

No era la primera vez que estaba perdido en el desierto, mucho menos la primera vez que vagaba por uno. Pero todos sus primeros recorridos en la arena, todas sus primeras exploraciones por cañones de piedra, habían sido en la Tierra, en el vasto desierto seco cercano a la casa donde había crecido, donde había sido criado por su padre y había aprendido de la supervivencia en su hostilidad silenciosa. Aquel era un desierto que conocía a pesar de lo cambiante que fuese en ciertas épocas del año, con sus escasas lluvias y vientos poderosos, que recordaba con tanta facilidad que se atrevía a decir que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

No obstante, ése en el que ahora andaba sin rumbo era desconocido. Era uno en el que había tenido la mala suerte de caer después de perder la consciencia al final de una batalla. Afortunadamente, la pequeña cabina del jet con el que se había estrellado se había conservado casi intacta, salvándole de una muerte catastrófica contra la arena. Pero no había mucho que pudo salvar de sus partes destrozadas, sólo pudiendo arrancar la tela de los asientos para usarla como manta ligera y protegerse de los tres soles que acosaban el pequeño planeta y unos pocos recipientes donde podía conservar el agua que podía filtrar de las noches más frías que nunca había vivido.

El calor lo estaba afectando, lo sabía por el constante pulso presionándole la cabeza como si quisiese aplastarla y tirarla como una bola de papel inútil. Lo sabía por el sudor bañándole el traje interior de la armadura en un intento vano de refrescarlo. Lo sabía por la horrible sed que le raspaba la garganta y le pesaba la lengua después de cada pequeño trago que le daba al agua que había recolectado en la breve noche anterior, cada sorbo refrescando y durando menos en su boca hasta dejar el desabrido sabor de arena invadiéndole el gusto.

Estaba perdido, sediento, hambriento, y al límite de su resistencia. Lo único que lograba mantenerlo andando era la esperanza de que sus amigos, aquellos a los que antes pensaba que no pertenecía, seguían buscándolo aun después de una semana de haberse desplomado en el aparentemente inhabitado planeta. Y aunque una parte de su mente se mantenía escéptica y negativa, intentaba bloquearla lo más que podía para continuar sobreviviendo. Aguantaba el calor del sol y el frío de las noches con la esperanza de pronto sentir los brazos de Shiro rodearlo de manera protectora, resistía el ensordecedor silencio y el susurro del viento pensando que pronto oiría los titubeos nerviosos de Hunk y los comentarios precisos de Pidge, ignoraba los dolores extenuantes por creer que pronto sería curado por Coran y Allura con sus extrañas cápsulas de sanación o sus productos de primeros auxilios alteananos. Resistía el agresivo color amarillo y naranja del ambiente, con la luz demasiado cegadora hacia sus ojos, con el deseo de volver a ver los ojos azul marino que lograban refrescarlo más que cualquier corto trago de agua filtrada.

Resopló, desconcertado de sus propios pensamientos y su aparente motivación, y dio otro pequeño sorbo del agua ya tibia, haciéndole torcer la cara en un gesto de asco, su mente nuevamente queriendo salpicarse del azul oscuro que ahogaban los ojos de Lance.

¿Cómo era posible que después de haberlo soportado, tolerado, ahora ansíe más su presencia?

Se limpió el rostro y miró hacia donde sus lentos pasos le llevaban sin rumbo planeado, los brillantes reflejos de agua inexistente entre las dunas haciéndole tragar seco.

No era nuevo en el delirio que le causaba la sed y el calor, su mente engañándole con que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un cauce con agua, para desilusionarse al ver que en el hueco de la arena no había ni agua ni vida. Por lo mismo ni siquiera aceleraba el paso, conservando la energía para cuando realmente la necesitara. Pero lo que era realmente nuevo en las alucinaciones que se fabricaba su imaginación era la lejana silueta que se formaba a contra sol, la armadura blanca y azul destellando bajo los tres soles, el cabello corto y castaño coronando un rostro de piel morena y ruborizada, aquellos ojos azules nuevamente embobándolo al punto de detenerse en medio del sol.

Y con un suspiro, la figura desaparecía, el viento seco y caliente golpeándole la cara por entre la tela que le tapaba la cabeza llevándole un murmullo, y a veces una risa, que se asemejaba demasiado a su voz.

Era una ilusión. Estaba delirando. Pero cada que abría los ojos nuevamente, la figura volvía a aparecer a su costado, a veces durando un par de pasos y caminando junto a él, otras veces sentado en la arena como si la fuerza de los tres soles fuese algo que pudiese ser agradable en condiciones que no fuesen de vida o muerte. Casi siempre le sonreía, haciendo a su boca torcerse en tratar de no contestarle con una propia. Y otras veces lo observaba atentamente, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes como si quisiese evitar que algo que pensaba tan profundamente se escapara de entre sus labios.

Respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejarse del ruido de su voz susurrando su nombre, y entrecerró los ojos hacia el horizonte, el aire alborotándose de repente y causando un levantamiento de arena hasta pegarle en la cara de forma dolorosa. Tosió al sentirla invadir su garganta, y se cubrió la boca con la palma, los ojos cerrados con fuerza al tratar de recuperar su respiración y la suavidad de su garganta que parecía un sueño lejano.

Dejó salir el aire con lentitud, sus cuerdas vocales temblando ante el aire y soltando un suspiro agotado de su voz, y volvió a enfocar la mirada en el camino que suponía iba a continuar, ignorando a propósito los murmullos de preocupación que la ilusión a su lado soltaba ante su estado de agotamiento. Pero sus oídos se bloquearon al lograr distinguir algo frondoso que parecía causar una sombra en la piedra rojiza, y al enfocar su vista mejor, pudo ver algo similar a árboles bajos, la imagen ondeando a los lados por el extremo calor.

Jadeó y su motivación cambió de rumbo con sus pasos acelerando en la arena. Parpadeó varias veces mientras cortaba la distancia, y el alivio cada vez le llenaba más el pecho al ver que los árboles anaranjados no desaparecían igual que el reflejo de agua inexistente y la figura de Lance que cada vez parecía más real. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el borde de la sombra, lanzándose en el resto hasta casi darse un golpe en la cabeza con el tronco cenizo, y suspiró profundamente, sintiendo la frescura de la sombra natural regresarle los sentidos y las energías que no sabía que había perdido hasta ese momento.

Cerró los ojos un minuto, convenciéndose de que el descansar un poco lo revitalizaría para continuar sobreviviendo, para dejar de revivir aquellas alucinaciones que le mareaban más que el propio calor, y perdió la consciencia más rápido de lo que hubiese querido, despertándose perezosamente al sentir un pequeño empujón a su hombro y escuchando vagamente las voces familiares de sus amigos.

Apretó los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo, queriendo evitar abrir los ojos y dejarse desilusionar por la soledad que ese planeta le hacía sufrir. Pero otro empujón más agresivo, y la voz de aquel a quien añoraba tanto ver llamando su nombre con tono alarmado, le hizo abrir los párpados con pesadez, la oscuridad de las orillas de su vista enmarcando hermosamente los ojos azules que parecía regresarle la vida cada que los imaginaba a esa distancia.

Por un momento creyó que su mente le había fabricado aquello porque estaba a punto de morir y su cerebro estaba tratando de hacerlo regresar a la vida, incitándolo a moverse hacia él, su mano alcanzando su rostro con lentitud y viéndole dejar de hablar por un segundo. Sus ojos azules, igual que el cielo, igual que el mar, igual que esa tonalidad que las estrellas expedían a las orillas de su luz, volvieron a su cara de inmediato, su voz volviendo a murmurar su nombre con cautela.

— ¿Keith?—preguntó inclinándose más sobre él, sus manos presionándole los hombros hacia la arena fresca por la sombra y su boca torciéndose en una sonrisa que parecía dolerle más que alegrarle— ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herido?

Suspiró silenciosamente, su pulgar trazando una línea debajo de uno de sus ojos, alcanzando a cosquillear un par de pestañas en el camino.

—Lance...—susurró, su voz rasposa y su garganta a dolorida. Intentó nuevamente después de humedecerse los labios, aunque no hubo mucha diferencia por lo seca que tenía la boca—Lance.

Lo oyó bufar, su sonrisa esta vez siendo más honesta y su mano sosteniendo la suya contra su rostro.

—Sí, Keith, estoy aquí—le dijo con un suspiro, y no pudo evitar bajar la vista hasta sus labios al sentirlo contra su piel seca, ignorando el resto de sus palabras—. Todos estamos aquí, en realidad. Hunk está llamando a Shiro. Pronto estarás bien.

Parpadeó con lentitud, frunciendo el ceño y fulminando su sonrisa.

—No tengo agua ahora, pero creo que Hunk tiene un poco en su león—le oyó vagamente, su brazo sintiendo la fuerza de rodear su nuca con la mano y jalarlo hacia sí mismo—, le hablaré y... ¿qué estás...?

—Lance...—murmuró una última vez antes de juntar sus labios en un primer beso que desearía no fuese con una alucinación, que desearía que ambos pudiesen sentir, que desearía no estuviera causándole un dolor molesto en los labios ni uno agudo atravesándole el pecho.

Supone que después de aquello perdió la consciencia de nuevo, y sinceramente creyó que no volvería abrir los ojos nuevamente. Pero volvió a abrirlos sintiendo los brazos de Shiro rodeándole y llevándole en pasos apresurados al castillo, escuchando los titubeos nerviosos de Hunk y los comentarios precisos de Pidge, sintiendo las manos de Coran y Allura acompasar los dolores en sus piernas y brazos. Y viendo fijamente los ojos azul marino de Lance que le revitalizaban el corazón y refrescaban su alma, encontrando un pequeño gesto de nerviosismo al verlo morder su labio inferior en algo que parecía esperanza.


	3. 2: Manos

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Shiro (Sheith)

Clasificación: M (Adultos) [No explícita]

* * *

— ¿Puedes sentir esto?

Su respiración se entrecortó, un suspiro tembloroso saliendo de sus labios ante el leve toque paseando por la superficie del antebrazo de su prótesis.

—Yo...

Se sentía extraño, raro, demasiado alejado a cómo su piel real se sentiría. Pero podía sentir la calidez y la suavidad, ambos estimulando los sensores en el acero liviano y cosquilleándole los nervios desde el intento artificial de imitar los sentidos de su piel.

—No lo sé—medio mintió—. No es lo mismo, es extraño. Pero está ahí, ¿sabes?

La pequeña curva levantando la sonrisa de Keith lo hizo sentir más nervioso que antes.

—Así que lo sientes—preguntó de nuevo, aunque su voz no terminaba con el tono de una pregunta—, sabes que está ahí.

Asintió lenta y cortamente, su lengua saliendo de su boca para lamerse los labios y sintiéndolos resecos y ardiendo.

—Keith...

Su mirada se alzó por un segundo, justo antes de que su sonrisa se ampliara en diversión y trataba de no reír.

—Así que—continuó sin dejar a Shiro continuar con su hilo de pensamientos—, ¿sientes esto?

Sus hombros se tensaron ante el ligero frote de piel suave y acolchonada contra sus nudillos, la mano de Keith sosteniendo su antebrazo en alto mientras inclinaba su cabeza un poco hacia los dedos y tocar el tibio metal con su mejilla. Los pulmones de Shiro colapsaron en un suspiro ruidoso, Keith moviendo su mano, demasiado grande a comparación de la original, para continuar acariciando su propio rostro.

— ¿Y bien?— preguntó, su cara enterrada a medias en la palma de su prótesis, los anchos dedos paralizados entre el cabello negro.

Shiro casi bufa por la sonrisa traviesa de Keith si no fuese por su necesidad de tomar un respiro completo para recuperarse.

—Lo siento. Sí—contestó muy formalmente, y Keith bufó para evitar reír, su sonrisa jalando la orilla de sus labios y empujando levemente la mano de Shiro.

—Está bien...—Keith susurró, sus ojos de repente destellando en un brillo que le hizo sentir como si pudiese derretirse— ¿Qué tal...?

Dejó un pequeño beso donde la parte más suave de su palma debería estar, e incluso su tranquila respiración cosquilleándole la unión de su pulgar lo llenó de sensaciones.

—No hagas...—murmuró como una advertencia, su voz demasiado baja para funcionar—Keith...

Le sintió reír, porque en serio podía sentirle temblar contra su mano, y tuvo que tragar alrededor del nudo apretado que le impedía respirar, sintiendo un par de besos pasear por su palma y los labios de Keith trazar una línea a lo largo de sus dedos, todavía besándolo.

—Keith, detente—se escuchó a sí mismo suspirar, casi suplicar, y agradeció silenciosamente cuando Keith realmente se alejó de su mano, su mirada quedándose atenta al último lugar donde había besado—. No deberías-

Su voz se entrecortó ante algo definitivamente más caliente y húmedo paseando en el espacio entre sus dedos, y tuvo que contener un gemido en su garganta, y escalofrío abriéndose paso por toda su espalda hasta quedarse aglomerado en calidez justo debajo de su vientre.

— ¡K-keith!— se quejó tratando de recuperar su brazo derecho pero recibiendo otro lento y húmedo recorrido con la lengua de Keith hasta la punta de sus dedos— ¡¿Qué crees que-?!

—Shiro—murmuró contra sus dedos, su lengua paseándose entre sus dedos y cubriendo la punta de ellos, y finalmente sus labios rodearon dos dedos, a duras penas cabiendo en una leve embestida con un tarareo bajo que hacía vibrar el metal.

—Mierda—maldijo ante el temblor que estimulaba sus sentidos, el calor alrededor de él nublándole sus pensamientos racionales, el tranquilo movimiento de lengua tocando dulce y cuidadosamente a través de sus sentidos recuperados.

Pero el suave roce de dientes fue lo que hizo a su otra mano reaccionar y atrapar el cabello negro de Keith en un puño, jalándole lejos en un movimiento agresivo.

— ¡Por el amor de dios! —Shiro le gruño al ver su sonrisa orgullosa y altiva, incluso cuando saliva le caía por las orillas y conectaba sus dedos en un hilo delgado— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

Y pensó que su sonrisa no podría volverse más traviesa, viéndola torcerse en un lado y soltar una pequeña risa.

—Parece que lo está sintiendo en otras partes— Keith apuntó antes de que una de sus manos alcanzara el frente de su pantalón, su no muy notoria erección saltando ante la atención y la palabra murmurada—, Capitán.

Shiro le fulminó, ni siquiera pudiendo mantenerse molesto al ver movimiento dificultoso de la garganta de Keith al tragar, y suspiró, soltándole el cabello y alejándose del toque.

—Compórtese, cadete—le advirtió, aunque su voz no se escuchaba demasiado autoritativa por los pequeños temblores que su mano falsa seguía sintiendo—. Tenemos una reunión a la que asistir.

Keith rió por lo bajo cuando Shiro le dio la espalda, sus pasos siguiéndole de cerca.

— ¿Sabes? —Keith le preguntó alcanzando su prótesis y dejando un par de roces juguetones en el dorso de su mano— Estoy bastante agradecido de esta nueva actualización a tu brazo.

Shiro bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Keith atrapó sus dedos.

—Lo vi claramente, gracias—dijo un poco irritado, y se detuvo de golpe al sentir los dedos de Keith rodeándole los suyos y apretándolos con sugerencia.

— ¿En serio, Capitán? —Keith preguntó, el bajo y ronco tono de su voz entrando a la mente de Shiro y enredándole todos los pensamientos en un desastre— No creo que hayas visto su verdadero potencial...

Y con un gran apretón que le hizo agua la boca, Keith le guiñó el ojo y mordió su sonrisa traviesa, jalándolo levemente para hacerlo inclinarse a su altura.

—Averigüémoslo esta noche, ¿sí?


	4. 3: Descendencia

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Personaje: Keith

Clasificación: General

* * *

Estaba acostumbrado a no saber en dónde pertenecía. La incertidumbre de no saber quién era en realidad evitando que su comunicación con el resto de las personas fuese efectiva. Tampoco era como si se comunicara demasiado, pero lo poco que lo hacía no servía de mucho ante el aparente rechazo de la gente.

Y aunque no era del todo social antes, después de la muerte de su padre todo se redujo a un espiral de emociones negativas, sobre sí mismo y sobre el mundo a su alrededor. Se sentía más solo y abandonado que nunca; solo por extrañar la compañía de su padre, abandonado por la ausencia de su madre. No sentía la motivación en ninguna parte para continuar su camino en la vida

Al menos hasta que aquella motivación que necesitaba llegó como una recomendación para entrar a Garrison, acompañado de una sonrisa amable que ocultaba y sobrellevaba más de lo que imaginaba.

Y su vida se volvió más desastrosa después de aquello. Perdió a la única persona después de su padre que lo apoyaba por creer en sí mismo y no por pensar que era un problema para la sociedad. Perdió su oportunidad de quedarse en la academia y conseguir un futuro. Perdió la poca esperanza que sentía sobre su persona gracias a esa persona tan importante. Ganó soledad y decepción.

Perdió el tiempo intentando recuperar lo que había perdido, lo cual lo llevó a ganar aquello que tanto buscaba, a ganar compañeros que no creyó que fuese capaz de conservar como sus amigos, a ganar aliados en la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el universo y en su propio interior. A ganar batallas que en algún momento consideraba perdidas. Y a recuperar a aquella que creyó había perdido para siempre.

No creyó que encontrar a su madre le cambiaría tanto la existencia, pero aquello finalmente le había ayudado a encontrar su lugar en el universo, el lugar al que pertenecía que estaba justo junto a ellos con los que viajó de forma improvista al espacio, justo combatiendo por aquellos que no podían defenderse, justo manteniéndose firme ante cualquier amenaza que se atreviera a intentar lastimar a sus seres queridos.

Hubo muchas cosas que pudieron salir mal, y que en efecto salieron mal. Pero su descendencia lo había llevado hasta ahí, entre la espada que apuntaba irracionalmente a cualquiera que se le oponía y la vida de todos aquellos a los que deseaba proteger.

Y aquella fuerza sobrehumana que había heredado de su madre y que había aprendido a usar con precisión gracias a sus aliados, la usaría para defender todo lo que le era posible defender.

Y el finalmente pertenecer a algo que realmente disfrutaba fortalecía su mentalidad en no ser derrotado.

Era su descendencia. Era su legado.


	5. 4: Calidez

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Hunk (Heith)

Clasificación: M (Adultos) [No explícita]

* * *

Se removió entre las sábanas, la tela pegándosele al cuerpo por el sudor, y estiró los brazos hacia el techo, dejándolos caer y golpeando algo a su lado con la mano. De inmediato abrió los ojos y se incorporó, avergonzado del quejido perezoso que oyó, viéndole arrugar la nariz y abrir los ojos con dificultad.

—Keith...—le murmuró cuando sus ojos castaños, que a veces podía jurar ver volverse miel, lo encontraron en la poca luz que las cortinas dejaban pasar.

Le vio sonreír ampliamente, su aparente pereza desapareciéndose con un respiro profundo, y Keith mordió su labio inferior, inclinándose sobre su rostro para ver el daño causado.

—Lo siento—se disculpó en voz baja, alcanzando su mejilla y sintiéndole girar voluntariamente hacia su rostro y acurrucarse en su palma.

—Hola—le sonrió con honestidad, al parecer sin importarle el golpe que le dio directo en la nariz.

Keith bufó, de repente apenado y muy consciente de sí mismo al reparar la situación: Ambos en su cama deshecha. Desnudos. La mañana después de que...

—Hola—contestó encogiéndose en hombros y pegando la frente a su pecho, sintiéndolo temblar en una risa.

—Oye, oye, ¿ahora te avergüenzas?—preguntó divertido, sin nada de provocación tras su voz, y se tensó al sentir sus manos rodearle en un abrazo.

Suspiró, un poco más tranquilo, y no pudo evitar el estremecimiento que le recorrió por los cariñosos toques que dejaba en su espalda, una de sus manos subiendo y acariciándole el cabello.

—Hunk.

Tarareó un poco y Keith apretó sus puños sobre su pecho antes de separarse. Las manos quedaron estáticas en su cadera y cabeza ante el movimiento agresivo, y Hunk lo miró con ojos abiertos, atentos a los cambios en su expresión.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó en un susurro, la mano en su cabello alejándose y acunando su rostro en un gesto protector— ¿Estás bien?

Keith mordió su labio inferior, inhalando profundamente antes de inclinarse y besar sus labios, sintiéndole sonreír tímidamente contra su boca.

—Estoy bien—contestó con un respiro corto, las manos ajenas volviendo a acariciar círculos y líneas vagas sobre su piel. Él mismo comenzó a trazar figuras sin forma en su pecho.

—Me alegro—le sintió contestar, su voz más ahogada en suspiros que antes—. Yo también estoy bien.

Keith se sintió a sí mismo sonreír, y para intentar opacarlo volvió a besarlo. Casto y sencillo, con todo el cariño que podía. Le escuchó reír contra sus labios.

—Hace calor—comentó sin pensar después de varios besos cortos, las sábanas volviéndose a pegar a su piel.

— ¿Es eso una insinuación?

Keith respingó, fulminando ante la risa risueña de Hunk. Pronto se le borró el ceño fruncido y sonrió ante su imagen.

— ¿Quieres que lo sea?

Hunk suspiró, sus ojos volviendo a él y teniendo esa tonalidad dorada que siempre encontraba similar a la miel.

—Estaría bien.

Mordió su sonrisa en un gesto nervioso.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Soltó una risa y bajó a besarlo una vez más, esta vez lentamente dejando la pureza del haber despertado a su lado en una mañana demasiado calurosa para su gusto.

No le importaba terminar aumentando la temperatura un poco más a su antojo.


	6. 5: Crucifijo

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Shiro x Keith (Sheith)

Y James porque me gusta esa OT3

Clasificación: M (Adultos)

* * *

Estaba asustado. No podía dejar de temblar ante el paralizante terror.

—J-james... ¿Qué...?

Escuchó otro quejido al mismo tiempo que el crucifijo en su mano volvía a ser mostrado hacia ellos.

—N-no... S-shiro...

Apretó los dientes, conteniendo un sollozo, mirando su cuerpo debilitado por estar en tierra santa y tembloroso de dolor y miedo. Estaba justo frente a él, tan cerca que podía tocarle si estiraba el brazo, tan lejos que no estaba seguro si era la misma persona increíble que había conocido hacía años.

—Shiro... Por favor...

—Cállate—escuchó a James escupir con desdén, su mano todavía mostrando la pequeña cruz plateada que normalmente traía colgando de su cuello.

Lo que estaba pasando era claro para su larga experiencia defendiendo su vida y la iglesia en la que ahora estaban de seres de la oscuridad que arrebatan la vida de los humanos. Pero sus emociones espantaban la idea fuera de su cabeza, él mismo negándose a creer lo que sus ojos veían frente a él.

—James—le escuchó jadear, sus ojos inundados en dolor y lágrimas que no caían, su expresión contraída y su ademán para pedir una súplica demasiado débil y frágil ante sus ojos—James, p-por favor. Soy Keith. Tú sabes quién s-soy.

Oyó a su pupilo chasquear la lengua, su rostro girándose un poco y escondiendo un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

James tampoco quería esto.

—No eres Keith—contestó con dureza, sus dientes apretados al punto de afilar su rostro en hostilidad—Tú mataste a Keith. Pretendes serlo pero no hay nada de humanidad en ti.

—James...—se escuchó murmurar a sí mismo, cubriendo pobremente el lloriqueo de Keith en el suelo—James, detente.

Sus ojos se alzaron a él, y pudo ver con claridad que su corazón estaba combatiendo contra su lógica, contra su instinto de supervivencia.

Él mismo le había enseñado a destruir a aquellos no-muertos que roban vidas. A aquellos no-muertos que parecen seducir a sus víctimas antes de terminar con ellas cruelmente. A aquellos no-muertos que no tienen nada parecido a sentimientos.

Keith no era uno de ellos.

—Por favor—susurró, sus propios ojos llenándosele de lágrimas y su garganta apretándose en un nudo que le quebraba la voz—. Detente... Estás lastimándole...

Y supo que aquello había llegado a mente, la mano sosteniendo el crucifijo bendecido vacilando entre mantenerse sobre Keith o retirándose dentro de un bolsillo. Lo vio dudar un momento, sus ojos pasando a Keith sollozando silenciosamente en el suelo, curvado sobre sí mismo y enseñando una de las palmas de sus manos en un intento vano de protegerse de la plata mientras la otra se aferraba a su hombro herido. Donde James le había salpicado agua bendita segundos antes de que comenzara esa tortura.

—J-james...—escuchó a Keith susurrar en sus llantos, suplicando por una oportunidad de irse y no regresar nunca más, suplicando por un momento más junto a Shiro, suplicando por el bien de Shiro.

Ver aquello le quebraba el corazón en miles de pedacitos.

—James—le llamó nuevamente, su mirada borrosa por las lágrimas cayendo sin control, y su pupilo se tensó al verlo a los ojos, un jadeo escapándosele cuando su otra mano dudo en alcanzar el arma sagrada que tenía colgando de su cinturón, sus dedos apretándose en un puño hasta tornarse blancos—. Por favor, James. No le hagas daño. Por favor. Te lo suplico. No...

James soltó él mismo un sollozo, la mano con la que cargaba el arma subiendo y limpiándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

—Lo siento tanto—murmuró con un hilo de voz, reventándose al final cuando apuntó el cañón hacia la cabeza de Keith, éste todavía sollozando por el dolor causado por el crucifijo y completamente ignorante del arma atentando contra su vida.

—James...—Shiro ahogó en llanto, y lo vio sonreír entre el hipo que le causaba llorar.

—Amaba a ambos—confesó subiendo la vista hacia él una vez más y suspirando entrecortadamente, esta vez no interesándole limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas—. Deseaba tanto estar incluido en sus futuros.

Shiro ahogó un gemido, y Keith sollozó con mas fuerza, su voz ahora perdida entre murmullos inentendibles.

—Lo siento.

Disparó.

Y la sangre salpicada sería la imagen que quedaría quemada tras sus párpados para siempre.


	7. 6: Mítico

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Shiro (Sheith)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos)

* * *

Desde el principio sabía que aquello entre ambos no era normal.

No era una de esas relaciones que terminaban cansándolo después de conversaciones forzadas acompañadas de silencios incómodos. Esas relaciones que siempre se había arrepentido de continuar por su propia necesidad y que finalizaban de manera catastrófica, para su salud emocional y su ya manchada reputación.

—Keith.

Alzó la mirada, no sabiendo en qué momento había huido de mirarle a los ojos y comenzado a juguetear nerviosamente con sus dedos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese pequeño cambio en su voz cada que decía su nombre, cada que se dirigía a él. Al principio lo confundió con la típica lástima con la que todos le trataban, como si tuviesen miedo de hablarle más fuerte y romperle psicológicamente.

Pero esa suavidad, esa ligera y presente dulzura con la que pronunciaba su nombre era demasiado diferente a aquello. Era lo que comenzó a hacer que le prestara más atención, que su mirada buscara señales en su rostro de que no lo estaba imaginando, aliviado de casi siempre encontrar el brillo en sus ojos que nunca había presenciado hacia su propia persona.

— ¿Qué pasa, Keith?—preguntó de nuevo, dando un paso en su espacio y causándole un jadeo involuntario, su voz oyéndose un poco consternada— ¿Todo en orden?

Parpadeó un par de veces y asintió, aun no pudiendo encontrar las palabras que se suponía había practicado antes de ir a hablar con él.

—Quisiera… Tengo algo importante qué decirte—pudo lograr en voz baja, viendo su expresión abrirse en curiosidad, y su sonrisa apareciendo tímidamente tras sus labios.

—Entiendo—contestó con facilidad, haciendo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza—, ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

Lo consideró un momento, mirando de reojo hacia donde señalaba y tragando al ver su cama, y negó con la cabeza, respirando hondo.

—No, será rápido—trató de convencerse a sí mismo.

Porque, a decir verdad, el único problema es volver a formular lo que iba a decir. Porque sabía que no llegaría a más después de aquello. Porque estaba seguro que quizás lo que veía como una relación fuera de lo normal, fuera de lo común y banal de otras relaciones, lo que veía tan impresionante y casi legendario en su vida llena de desastre, no era más que su imaginación.

Veía el brillo en sus ojos, escuchaba la suavidad de su voz, sentía el cariño de su parte. Pero quizás no era un cariño en el ámbito que él deseaba.

—Shiro, yo… uh…—comenzó, suspirando y bajando la vista otra vez, sus dedos moviéndose ansiosamente entre ambos—. No lo tomes muy serio o creas que todo debe cambiar por lo que te diré, ¿sí? Es sólo… no pude seguir dándole tantas vueltas por mí mismo y lo único que creí que podría solucionarlo era si te lo decía. Y en serio no quiero que vaya a cambiar nuestra amistad, ni nada. Yo sólo…

—Keith.

Manos cálidas y sostuvieron las suyas, y sus dedos dejaron de moverse con el contacto, su respiración entrecortándose y tomando aire de golpe.

Había estado hablando casi sin pausa, y sabía que era culpa del nerviosismo, y mientras recuperaba el aliento, se dejó encerrar un poco por sus manos rodeando las suyas como apoyo silencioso, como un ancla a la tierra que a la misma vez le daba el permiso de flotar en su mente.

Nunca se había sentido así por alguien, ni siquiera podía comparársele la infantil atracción que había tenido antes de entrar a Garrison hacia uno de sus compañeros más molestos en su escuela.

Era un sentimiento que reconocía vagamente, pero que era tan profundo que le asustaba demasiado. Le aterraba lo que pensara de él, le temía a lo que pudiera contestar, le espantaba encontrar nuevamente una de esas expresiones llenas de lástima que aun ahora le molestaba recordar de su pasado.

Le tenía miedo a su rechazo.

Porque, ¿cómo alguien que es literalmente una leyenda podría corresponderle?

Sólo funcionaría en mitos, en una de esas historias fantásticas y generalmente falsas.

—Tómate tu tiempo, Keith—le apoyó con un apretón en sus manos.

Y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de todo aquello que deseaba, de todo aquello que soñaba después de varios años de conocerlo, de todo aquello que quería con toda su alma y corazón a pesar de que ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué era.

Debía terminar con esto.

—Yo… Shiro—musitó con un susurro, y respiró hondo antes de mirarle a los ojos, intentando no dejarse vencer por su cobardía.

Y encontrar su sonrisa, dirigida completamente a su persona, no lo ayudó en absoluto, solamente atravesándole el pecho dolorosamente.

—Me gustas, Shiro—confesó bajando la vista ante la pena.

Apretó los puños al sentir sus manos paralizarse en su agarre, y se tuvo que tragar todas las palabras que inundaban su boca y luchaban por salir. Palabras para explicar lo que sentía, para justificar sus sentimientos, para disculparse por ellos en su lugar y hacer como si eso no hubiera pasado, recordándole a Shiro que no quería que nada cambiara después de aquello.

Y logró contenerlas todas, sólo porque el nudo en su garganta y la picazón en sus ojos le amenazaban por romper a llorar ahí mismo, el silencio estirándose entre ellos desgarrándole el pecho.

—… Keith.

Jadeó, negando con la cabeza, escuchando ese tono de pena que solía odiar de la gente que pretendía ayudarle, y su estómago se abrió en un abismo, un sollozo escapándosele de los labios al saber que la única persona que creyó que no iba a tenerle lástima, que no iba a sentir pena por él, lo hacía en ese instante.

Y fue en ese momento en el que comenzó a escupir todo lo que debió decir justo después de su confesión.

—A lo que me refiero es que no sólo me gustas como un amigo o un compañero o un líder, sino como mucho más que eso. Y como persona. Dios, Shiro, eres la mejor persona que he conocido en toda mi vida, y en un principio creí que era simple admiración. Y aunque en realidad sí te admiro tanto, esto se volvió un caos y no podía evitar pensar en algo más que una amistad. Y lo siento si esto es muy raro, no debí simplemente malinterpretar tu amabilidad, porque eso es lo que estabas haciendo: siendo amable. Sé que eres mi amigo, y que no despreciarías mis sentimientos, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado a corresponder cuando yo...

—Keith.

Sus manos abandonaron las suyas, atrapando su rostro y levantándolo para mirarlo a los ojos. Fue hasta ver su imagen borrosa que se percató de las lágrimas. Y los sollozos empezaron a escaparse de su boca.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó nuevamente, sintiendo sus pulgares deslizarse con cuidado por sus mejillas para limpiar sus lágrimas—. Lo siento tanto, Shiro…

No pudo distinguir que le sonreía, pero el cariño a través de sus manos le hizo conservar la calma, como si con ello podía convencerse de que todo saldría bien.

—No te disculpes—le dijo en un murmullo, sintiendo su aliento rozar sus labios y percatarse de la cercanía—. No es algo por lo que debas disculparte.

Jadeó de forma ahogada, asintiendo torpemente entre sus manos y las lágrimas poco a poco dejaron de inundarle los ojos, su vista aclarándose y encontrándole con una sonrisa.

Pero no era como las sonrisas que recordaba en su expresión. Como las sonrisas orgullosas que daba cada que superaba un obstáculo o se superaba a sí mismo. O como las sonrisas aliviadas que se le escapaban cada que burlaba el peligro y salía sano y salvo.

Esa sonrisa tenía timidez, y tenía una curva en la orilla que la hacía ver casi esperanzada.

—Quisiera preguntar…

Parpadeó, un poco embobado por esa expresión que nunca había visto, y entonces se percató que una de sus manos había acunado su nuca, los dedos acariciando gentilmente su cuero cabelludo. Asintió sin pensar, incitándolo a continuar, y le vio suspirar, mordiéndose el labio antes de hablar.

—¿Puedo besarte?

Probablemente su relación sí iba más allá de lo normal, convirtiéndose en algo mítico pero increíblemente real.


	8. 7: Princesa

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Allura (Kallura)

Clasificación: General

* * *

No era la primera vez que se sentía así de sola.

Desde el momento en que había caído de la cápsula de sanación después de un sueño de 10,000 años de duración y se había percatado que todo aquello por lo que vivía, todo aquello con lo que vivía, se había esfumado de entre sus manos.

Tener a Coran, el asesor de su padre, a su lado le había otorgado más fuerza para soportar la pérdida, ambos apoyándose en el otro para poder conllevar el dolor. Y la breve convivencia con Lotor había abierto sus ojos de una manera nueva para su vida, pudiendo encontrar el legado olvidado de los alteanos y expandiendo sus horizontes con conocimientos en la alquimia. Y ver a Romelle bajar de la nave alteana junto con Keith y Krolia le habían aliviado de una forma inexplicable, el saber justo después que no era la única sobreviviente de Altea en el universo.

Pero aquel alteano atrapado en el cuerpo del robot que casi logra desvanecerlos de la existencia, aquel indicio de que había alguna clase de engaño o traición, de que había un enlace directo con una acción de Haggar y sus intenciones de destruirlos, la había dejado asustada de lo que vendría.

Sorbió su nariz, sintiendo la picazón de sus ojos y el nudo en su garganta causarle lágrimas, y se talló el rostro tratando de evitar que no cayeran, sus manos quedando humedecidas por el vago intento de que no la vieran llorar. No era como si alguien pudiese verla, de todos modos, estando sola, en un pasillo abandonado en las orillas de la academia, en una iluminación mediocre a pesar de ser medio día, pero no quería ser aquella que debían consolar, no cuando ya tuvo su tiempo de llorar sus pérdidas y extrañar a los seres amados que la habían criado.

Habían llegado a una Tierra esclavizada y oprimida por los Galra, a una Tierra que sería destruida igual que Altea había sido destruido, a una Tierra que pudieron salvar, a diferencia de los intentos vanos en rescatar su hogar.

Ya no era la princesa de Altea. Ya no era parte de la realeza, ni parte de un mundo que ya había sido destruido. No importaba que había la posibilidad de que aun existían millones de alteanos en alguna parte del universo. No importaba porque aquellos ya no pertenecían a la cultura que alguna vez fue, fuera de las influencias negativas y engaños de Lotor.

Su corona había perdido valor incluso antes de desarmarla para ayudar a estabilizar el brazo de Shiro. Su corona había perdido valor incluso antes de empezarla usar debajo del casco para poder pilotar el León Azul. Su corona había perdido valor incluso antes de salir de la cápsula que la mantuvo viva durante 10,000 años.

Bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza, y volvió a limpiar sus lágrimas antes de que se atrevieran a caer, a sabiendas que en unos minutos debería regresar con su equipo, con sus amigos, y sonreír de la misma forma en la que lo hacía para aparentar que no estaba herida.

— ¿Princesa?

Se exaltó, girándose tan rápido que tardó en poder recuperar la postura, limpiando sus lágrimas torpemente al percatarse de la otra presencia.

Pero Keith la había visto, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa y su expresión comenzando a verse preocupada.

—Princesa, ¿qué sucede?—preguntó dando un par de pasos hacia ella, y el solo hecho de que la llamara por su antiguo título le hizo soltar un sollozo.

—Yo... y-yo...

Keith había llegado hasta ella después de titubear un poco, pero ella se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y esbozó una sonrisa triste, haciéndolo detener sus manos en el aire al intentar sostenerle los hombros.

—Princesa...

Ella bufó, negando con la cabeza, y Keith frunció el ceño.

—Es curioso que sigas llamándome así—dijo con más amargura de la que quiso, Keith exaltándose y viéndose confundido.

— ¿Lo es? —preguntó con precaución, sus manos cayendo a sus costados y su cabeza ladeándose un poco.

—Lo es—contestó con un resoplido, volviendo a limpiarse el rostro con más dureza de la que debía—. No soy princesa de nada. No tengo ningún derecho de seguir siendo llamada así. Yo...

Ella respiró hondo, intentando que las lágrimas no volviesen a salir, y se exaltó al sentir una mano de Keith en su hombro, una especie de intento para reconfortarla.

— ¿Sabes? —murmuró con suavidad, haciéndole levantar la mirada a él— Sé que...—comenzó un poco vacilante y luego tomo aire, mirando alrededor con cautela, como si se asegurara de que estuvieran a solas y suspiró—. Sé que has perdido mucho. Demasiado. Y sé que no hay forma en que pueda comprender todo lo que tú y Coran han sufrido, mucho menos lo sucedido con Romelle. No puedo ser empático y decir que lo entiendo para poder consolarlos.

Ella se encogió en hombros, mordiéndose el labio inferior para tratar de que otro sollozo no se le escapara. Afortunadamente Keith siguió hablando.

—Sé que piensas que lo has perdido todo y al parecer ahora crees que no tienes el derecho de tener el título de "Princesa". Pero yo no creo nada de eso... Princesa.

Ella le fulminó, sorprendida de encontrar una sonrisa burlona, a sabiendas de lo que había hecho al volver a llamarle así.

—Continúa—le ordenó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y escuchándole soltar un bufido.

—Quiero decir, sigues teniendo esa actitud diplomática cada que nos encontramos con potenciales aliados. Sigues con esa elegancia que caracteriza a la realeza. Sigues con esa personalidad de pensar siempre en el bien del universo más que en el propio. Y todo eso no son características de alguien que no deba ser llamado Princesa.

Alzó la vista a él nuevamente, encontrándole mirando hacia un costado, meditando un momento antes de continuar.

—Aquí en la Tierra siempre pintaban a las princesas como aquellas a las que debían rescatar. A aquellas que siempre estaban en peligro y no podían defenderse solas. A aquellas que siempre eran débiles.

Apretó sus puños, casi causándose daño en los brazos, y bajó la mirada al suelo, de repente sintiendo que era como una de ellas.

—Pero tú no eres así, en absoluto—resopló Keith volviendo la vista a ella, llevando su otra mano para levantarle el rostro—. Y créeme que quisiera que el mundo entero te tomara a ti de ejemplo, una princesa de verdad, que a las ficticias que no logran nada por sí mismas.

Ella abrió la boca, extrañada, y volvió a cerrarla al no saber qué decir, aturdida del extraño halago que Keith había formulado.

—Eres fuerte, Allura, inteligente, y llena de habilidades que muchos desearían tener—siguió con un suspiro—. Y aun cuando lo perdiste todo y creas que no mereces tal título, yo continúo creyendo que eres la imagen perfecta de una Princesa.

Jadeó, y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba rodeándole en sus brazos, sintiendo sus manos alzarse en confusión de su cuerpo.

—Oh, ustedes y sus abrazos sorpresa—se rio nerviosamente un par de segundos después, sus brazos rodeándola y sus dedos acariciándole la espalda.

—Gracias, Keith—le murmuró ella en el hueco de su cuello, y se separó un momento después, esta vez una sonrisa honesta en su boca—. No puedo creer que hayas sido tú quien me haya reconfortado. Has cambiado tanto.

Él alzó los hombros, restándole importancia.

—Dos años viajando en el tiempo y espacio pueden cambiarte.

Ella rió, separándose y suspirando, extrañada de una sensación de insuficiencia después del abrazo.

— ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó él al verla mirando al suelo, inclinándose un poco en su espacio y haciéndola saltar fuera de lugar—Oh, p-perdón.

—Oh, no te disculpes—le dijo ella con un movimiento de mano, viéndole fruncir el ceño—, me has sorprendido, es todo. Estoy mejor, gracias.

Keith asintió lentamente y miró sobre su hombro, carraspeando su garganta.

—Creo que deberíamos volver—sugirió regresando a ella—. No falta mucho para el entrenamiento, y estoy seguro que Lance no tarda en notar tu ausencia, princesa.

Ella bufó al verle poner los ojos en blanco y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, gracias.

Pero Keith no se movió cuando ella dio un paso, quedándose viéndola hasta que se detuvo a un par de metros de él.

— ¿Keith?

—Ah, sí—soltó, viéndose aturdido, y luego la siguió por el pasillo.

Y aunque parecía que su relación se había vuelto más unida, ella seguía extrañada de la calidez que sentía al estar a su lado.


	9. 8: Cempasúchil

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Pidge (Kidge)

Clasificación: General

* * *

Keith no era de los que disfrutaba de paisajes y colores extravagantes. Por supuesto que le tenía cariño a los atardeceres y amaneceres, el único momento del día en el que el desierto cobraba vida con vibrantes rojos y exquisitos dorados, el cielo teñido en naranja y derritiéndose en azules. Pero la combinación de colores que resultaban demasiado atrayentes le parecían hasta empalagosos, la ausencia de colores opacos o neutros haciendo que extrañara la sutileza y calma del desierto.

Ese planeta en que ahora descansaban era un paisaje entero de praderas y bosques, los verdes y violáceos intercalándose y abriendo un panorama impresionante de colores diversos.

Coran lo había llamado el Planeta de las Flores, y tal como su nombre lo decía, poseía todas las flores capaces de crecer en todo el universo, otras vegetaciones siendo diversas, pero no a tal magnitud como las flores.

—Es hermoso—escuchó a Allura murmurar mientras todos intentaban acostumbrarse a la impresionante vista—. ¡Oh! ¡Coran! ¡Quizás aquí haya gullibelles!

Coran asintió, mirando metódicamente el espacio abierto, y escuchó a Lance intentar repetir el nombre que Allura había dicho, logrando sólo un balbuceo inentendible.

—Gullibelles—le repitió la princesa, sonriéndole y luego avanzando entre los prados, deteniéndose entre varias flores de colores con cinco pétalos o menos para revisarlas.

De inmediato, todos comenzaron a explorar en cercanías de donde habían dejado a los leones, el prado lo suficientemente claro y extenso para poder llegar hasta la orilla de la arboleda y a un distinguir el color distintivo de los leones sentados en el valle.

Keith terminó caminando entre algunas flores, intentando encontrar alguna que pudiera reconocer, y escuchando a Hunk decir algunas cosas sobre recoger varias para intentar hacer coronas de flores.

— ¿No son esas orquídeas?

Volteó a Shiro, inclinándose para ver lo que Hunk le mostraba desde el suelo, e intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de que Shiro tomara asiento a su lado y Hunk comenzara a enseñarle a atar los tallos en una corona.

—Es extraordinario—oyó a su derecha con un suspiro, encontrándose a Pidge sentándose junto a algunas flores que parecían girasoles en color azul—. Todas las flores del universo. Creciendo aquí. Es... increíble.

No creyó que Pidge sería una de esas personas que tuviera un gusto por las flores. Incluso creyó que compartía el mismo pensamiento con él sobre los colores exagerados. Pero verla analizando los pétalos con expresión seria, acomodándose los lentes mientras se le escapaba esa mueca en la boca que siempre hacía cuando parecía pensar con profundidad, le hizo darse cuenta de algo bastante importante.

Pidge parecía pertenecer ahí, rodeada de flores igual de hermosas.

—Mira, Keith.

Se exaltó al ver la pequeña flor rojiza con morado en el centro, los pétalos terminando en algo similar a agujas mientras el tallo se volvía color blanco entre los dedos de Pidge.

—Eres tú.

Alzó la ceja en gesto de irritación, y verla reír le hizo relajar el entrecejo, una sonrisa escapándosele de los labios, y Pidge volvió a sentarse, llevándose la pequeña flor roja hasta detrás de su oreja para acomodarla en su cabello mientras seguía recolectando algunos especímenes.

O era lo que Keith intentaba convencerse al ver su puño con varias flores que nunca había visto, la flor roja que había relacionado con Keith cariñosamente acomodada en el cabello anaranjado.

Desvió la vista, suspirando, y algo de un naranja similar llamó su atención a un par de metros, caminando hasta llegar a una flor que le parecía extrañamente familiar. Parecía un diente de león antes de marchitar, un poco más grande y naranja que su amarillento color. Y los pétalos eran numerosos y doblados entre sí, haciendo una especie de media esfera alrededor del final del tallo como si fuese una pequeña bola.

Ladeó la cabeza, mirando el color de más de cerca, y trató de recordar el nombre de la flor, aunque recordaba que era tan difícil que ni siquiera podía pronunciarlo.

—Oh, cempasúchil.

Volteó a Lance, deteniéndose junto a él con un montón de flores blancas con violetas y rojos en sus pétalos, la dirección de sus pies indicando que iba hacia donde Hunk y Shiro intentaban hacer las coronas de flores.

—Cepa... ¿qué?

Lance bufó.

—Cem-pa-sú-chil—pronunció con lentitud innecesaria, Keith fulminándole—. Es una flor que crecía cerca de la casa de mi abuela. En Cuba. También hay amarillas y blancas, creo.

A Keith no le importaban mucho las amarillas y las blancas.

—Oh.

Se quedó mirando la flor, oyendo a Lance resoplar antes de continuar con su camino dando a gritos sobre que iba a enseñarles a todos cómo hacer las mejores coronas de flores del mundo, y Keith suspiró, dudando un momento en tomar la flor, pero aun así cortando su tallo.

—Eres tú.

Pidge alzó la mirada, ya bastantes flores atrapadas en su puño mientras que la rojiza estaba a salvo atrapada en su cabello. Keith tragó al verla analizar el cempasúchil, una pequeña sonrisa formándosele antes de dejar el montón de flores enfrente de ella y jalarle la muñeca, obligándole a sentarse junto a ella en el suelo.

—Quieto—le ordenó ella con suavidad, quitándole la flor de las manos e inclinándose hacia él, el tallo deslizándose sobre su oreja y los pétalos acariciándole la mejilla al quedar en su lugar—. Listo.

Keith parpadeó, llevando una mano hacia el cempasúchil y tocando el conjunto de pétalos en el centro.

— ¿Qué?

—Ahora tú me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti—comentó sin importancia, recuperando las flores que había recolectado y volviendo la mirada a Keith— ¿Sí sabes que el cempasúchil se usa en celebraciones a la muerte?

Keith quedó pálido.

— ¿Q-qué?

Pidge se rió, y Keith ya no supo si lo que había dicho era verdad. Pero verla reír con tanta alegría y confianza le hacía olvidar el asunto de inmediato.

Pidge era igual que una hermosa flor.


	10. 9: Final

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Lotor x Keith (Keithor)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y Adultos)

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio en persona, bajaba de su nave mostrando las manos en un signo de rendición, justo antes de que Shiro esposara sus muñecas y fuera guiado por entre la gente, sus ojos, increíblemente azules y rodeados de un amarillo claro, encontrándolo en la numerosa multitud y manteniéndose en su rostro por un par de segundos innecesarios.

La segunda vez que se lo encontró, y que hubo algo más que contacto visual llevándose a cabo, fue cuando se estrelló con él en el Kral Zera después de intentar en vano desactivar todos los explosivos que él mismo había activado antes de saber que Shiro estaba ahí arriba.

Se había estrellado con él cuando su cuerpo había sido lanzado frente a la única salida que tenía al alcance, ambos rodando dolorosamente por el suelo y escaleras abajo.

No fue la mejor manera de acercarse, era claro. Pero tampoco fue como si hubiera querido acercarse en un principio.

—Estás mintiéndote, ¿sabes?—repetía la voz en su cabeza, la cual alejaba con una sacudida y un suspiro- En realidad quisieras tener las habilidades sociales para acercarte sin sentirte un inadaptado.

—Cállate.

—No recuerdo haber dicho algo.

Saltó de su lugar, volteando a la puerta y retrocediendo un paso al verlo parado en el portal, recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa torcida que le hacía saber que estaba ahí desde hacía un momento.

Entrecerró los ojos, reprimiéndose a sí mismo por haber hablado en voz alta al tratar de espantar sus pensamientos, y se cruzó de brazos en un gesto a la defensiva, viéndole separarse del portal y caminar hasta él con pasos tranquilos.

No se acercó lo que creyó en un principio, con su mirada demasiado atenta y curiosa de sus reacciones, y ladeó la cabeza un poco, haciéndole retroceder nuevamente. Esta vez le escuchó reír cortamente.

—Tranquilo, no muerdo—dijo con simplicidad, un brillo en sus ojos desapareciendo un momento antes de seguir—. A menos que estés interesado en ello.

Tragó pesado y desvió la mirada, las ansias carcomiéndole para que mirara hacia su boca, la pequeña promesa detrás de aquello revolviéndole el estómago.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con más hostilidad de la que debería. Sí, no le agradaba la sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de él, pero seguía siendo alguien importante para la diplomacia de Voltron.

—Imagino que es bastante obvio a este punto.

Como si quisiera enfatizarlo, dio un paso largo hacia él, sonriendo cuando se obligó a mantener los pies pegados en donde estaba, causando que sus ojos le buscaran hacia arriba debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—¿Intimidarme?—arriesgó, porque era lo que sentía cada que las irises azules se encendían en algo que desconocía, porque era lo que sentía cada que sus espacios convergían en uno solo.

El pequeño bufido golpeó contra sus labios y los frunció en automático, ahora arrepintiéndose de no haber dado un paso hacia atrás.

—Supongo que no he sido lo suficientemente claro—comentó inclinándose un poco y suspirando, como si no pudiese retener el aire en sus pulmones-. O quizás eres inconsciente de mis intentos.

Frunció el ceño, desconcertado, y evitó morderse los labios para matar los cosquilleos que comenzaban a apoderarse de ellos.

—¿Intentos?—repitió intentando no mirar hacia abajo, hacia la boca que se acercaba a la suya con lentitud, pero su voz baja estaba muy consciente de ello— ¿Hablas de tus groseras miradas y comentarios de mal gusto?

Una ceja blanca se alzó en cuestión.

—Dudo ser yo el de los comentarios de mal gusto, Keith.

Resopló y se giró sobre su eje, hasta ese momento percatándose de la mano en camino a tomar la suya.

—Ahórrate los esfuerzos-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y caminando hacia la puerta de la sala, ahora seguro de que debía volver a la base de la Espada de Marmora si es que ese cretino iba a estar libre por el castillo—. No estoy interesado.

—Difiero—contestó con simpleza antes de que cruzara el portal—. Debo decir que estás, oh, muy interesado.

Resopló, irritado de que tuviese tanta razón.

Se topó con él unas cuantas veces más después de esa conversación, las miradas groseras manteniéndose por más tiempo cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, y los comentarios de mal gusto multiplicándose con sonrisas demasiado honestas y con doble filo.

Estaba harto de tener miedo de cortarse.

— ¡Keith!

Sus pasos detuvieron el trote de inmediato, volteando y quedándose mirándolo a pesar de las alarmas resonando en el hangar y pintando el ambiente de un rojo exaltante, los ruidos de toda la gente apresurándose a llegar a su posición de ataque y del pánico no acelerándole tanto el corazón como lo hacían sus ojos azul profundo llenos de algo similar al terror.

—Lotor—atribuyó sin saber que decir, el peligro ya golpeando la nave en la que estaban y haciendo temblar el lugar.

Le escuchó tomar aire a pesar de la enorme cantidad de ruido, y las grandes manos tomaron su rostro con cuidado, un pequeño beso siendo depositado en la orilla de sus labios.

—Lo siento—se disculpó en voz baja, pero podía oírlo con claridad por la cercanía—. Si no lo hacía ahora, quizás no podría...

Abrió la boca en una especie de regaño, pero las palabras murieron al encontrarle sonriendo con tristeza.

—Hay algo que sólo yo puedo hacer—le explicó con cuidado ante su silencio por el desconcierto, sus dedos acariciándole cariñosamente las mejillas a pesar de tener garras tan filosas que sabía que podían hacerle daño con sólo un poco más de presión. No obstante, el toque era demasiado delicado, y quizás...

El par de segundos que tardó en contestar y que de todos modos no finalizó encendió alarmas mucho más ensordecedoras en su cabeza.

—Lotor.

—Adiós, Keith.

No pudo reaccionar cuando lo vio alejarse apresuradamente a su nave, viéndola desaparecer entre disparos y estrellas.

No podía ser el final.

¿Cierto?


	11. 10: Corona

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Lance (Klance)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y Adultos)

* * *

No quería ser rey.

Nunca lo quiso. Y siempre pensó que al ser de linaje mixto su vida terminaría antes de acatar sus responsabilidades.

Pero tuvo que aceptar su realidad cuando su madre desapareció y él debió tomar el mando.

Y aun cuando acataba todas sus obligaciones como emperador, causando miedo a sus sirvientes, ganándose el respeto de sus súbditos, haciendo todo lo que debía hacer y más para poder llevar el orden a su reino, la sensación agria en su estómago de saber que no pertenecía ahí, de saber todo lo que había pasado para que él estuviera ahí parado, le hacía querer huir y desaparecer para siempre. No quería cargar con el peso fantasma que se añadía al peso ligero en la corona. No quería mancharse la cabeza con la sangre derramada de aquellas víctimas de la realeza que brotaba del metal pulido. No quería ser perseguido por el olor metálico y podrido siempre presente en el trono colocado sobre cadáveres de caballeros caídos, de inocentes atrapados en la batalla, de todos aquellos que perdieron la vida gracias a la crueldad de reyes anteriores.

Y estuvo a punto de perder la cordura de tanto tener que mantenerla frente a miradas ajenas, donde tenía que actuar como si no le afectara cada muerte inocente y en vano, como si no le interesara el bien de sus habitantes y su objetivo era la conquista y destrucción de más planetas, como si no sintiera el enorme vacío en el pecho donde solía latir su corazón.

Porque todas las razones por las que lo soportaba ahora le parecían estúpidas, porque ahora recordaba con claridad cómo su madre lloraba cada noche después de dejar la maldita corona y el título de reina en la mesa de noche y volvía a ser una galra más que no quería seguir con aquello.

"Debes ser fuerte" solía decirle a él cuando intentaba consolarla y borrarle las lagrimas, "Debes ser fuerte y nunca mostrar tu debilidad allá afuera, Keith."

Nunca fue una persona cruel, su madre, siempre fue amable y cariñosa, pero al colocarse la corona, tal como si estuviera en un hechizo, toda su personalidad cambiaba para acatar su papel como gobernante.

Y quería ser fuerte por ella, quería demostrar que no necesitaba ser despiadado para poder reinar el Imperio, quería poco a poco mostrar que incluso él podía sentir compasión cuando no era necesaria la crueldad.

Pero todo era tan difícil y no había manera en que siguiera con aquello.

O eso creía, hasta que una razón cayó moribunda a sus pies, el metal de las cadenas sonando contra el suelo como una sentencia.

El guardia había hablado con rabia, culpándolo de un robo y de heridas a ciudadanos que estaba seguro no había hecho. El joven tirado en el suelo, desangrándose lentamente y deshaciendo sus ojos azules en lágrimas, le habían causado un apretón doloroso en el corazón. Era alteano, las pequeñas marcas azules bajo sus pestañas titilando con cada pequeño sollozo que se le escapaba, y tuvo que contener las ganas de correr hasta él y protegerlo de cualquier daño que había sufrido.

Y después de pedir privacidad con él y tener que asegurar y prometer que no iba a hacerle daño, tuvo una conversación con él, aprendiendo de su voz baja y temerosa que había sido inculpado, que había sido herido al negarse tomar la culpa, que estaba perdido en el universo porque toda su familia había desaparecido, y que era de descendencia mixta.

Sintió el aire escapársele, recordando su propio linaje y cómo su madre hablaba con tanta alegría de cómo era su padre cuando lo conoció. De cómo él le enseñó lo que era la paciencia y el cariño, olvidándose de la dureza con la que sus padres la habían criado y tratado hasta que huyó de Daibazaal y cayó sin rumbo en la Tierra.

—Quédate conmigo—había soltado sin premeditarlo, y el joven, Lance, se había exaltado, volviendo a una expresión de miedo pero siendo diferente a la que tenía cuando había caído frente a él sollozando por su vida.

Pero no preguntó por razones, asintiendo después de que le explicó que curaría sus heridas, que le alimentaría, y que sería su acompañante en todo momento., protegiéndolo de cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerle daño.

Al principio fue extraño, Lance siempre manteniendo los límites, incluso cuando estaban a solas, y él mismo tuvo que explicarle el porqué lo conservó a su lado, el porqué a veces parecía ser una persona completamente diferente a la que se sentaba en el trono y daba órdenes.

Y ante su comprensión, comenzó a acercarse a él como lo haría a alguien de confianza, mostrando que era amable y tranquilo a pesar de su título como emperador. Que así como todos tenía sentimientos y debilidades. Que así como todos necesitaba un descanso de lo cansado que era pretender.

Poco a poco se abrió a él, con todos sus miedos y todas sus inseguridades, con su pasado y con su posible futuro. Se convirtió en su confidente, y mientras él le protegía de todo peligro al estar en el castillo, Lance le protegía de la crueldad que tenía que tomar cada día al ponerse esa corona.

Recuerda cómo una noche todo pareció cambiar, hasta entonces Lance siempre manteniéndose al margen y contestando cuando era absolutamente necesario. Pero había llegado a su habitación agotado y aturdido, Lance esperándolo en su escritorio cuando cerró la puerta y se derrumbó al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente.

Lance había tardado en reaccionar, desconcertado de verlo en ese estado porque siempre había logrado mantener la postura cuando tenían sus sesiones, pero ese día, en el que había visto cómo destrozaban una familia entera por supuesta traición a la corona le destrozaba el corazón de la misma forma. Sus sollozos no se vieron interrumpidos cuando fue rodeado por sus brazos con cuidado, su cabello siendo acariciado y tirando la corona que le condenaba a esa vida sin sentido, la tranquila pero temblorosa voz de su confidente consolándole al punto de quedarse dormido en su abrazo.

Y al llorar en sus brazos, al sentirlo abrazarlo con cariño, al ser consolado y recuperar la parte de humanidad que ambos compartían, terminó enamorándose de su sonrisa.

Pero no podía hacer algo al respecto. No podía abusar de la confianza que habían construido. No podía destruirla al creer que era mutuo. No podía obligarlo con su autoridad, mucho menos porque Lance era el único que lo conocía como Keith y no como el emperador.

Y estaba bien, creía, que Lance tuviera juicio y no miedo. Que su única esperanza de seguir cuerdo fuese aquel que podía hablar con él con normalidad y no estremecerse por miedo cada que hacía un movimiento. Que su única razón de usar esa corona ensangrentada fuese protegerlo.


	12. 11: Agridulce

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x James (Jaith)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos)

* * *

Había comenzado como un instinto de supervivencia.

O eso era lo que tenía entendido cuando James empalideció al ver a su novia entrar a la cafetería y Keith tuvo la desgracia de estar ahí gracias a la insistencia de su actual compañero de proyecto final, el mismo James.

—Mierda—murmuró bajo su aliento agachando la cabeza, quitándole a Keith el menú de las manos.

—Oye—iba a quejarse, pero verlo tapándose la cara, claramente queriendo esconderse de a quien evitaba con su mirada, hizo a Keith tragarse sus groserías y alzar las cejas—. Vaya, es la primera vez que te oigo decir una mala palabra.

James le fulminó ante la burla y Keith quiso mirar sobre su hombro para ver de quién se escondía.

—¿Tu novia?—preguntó al verla buscando desde la entrada, intentando hacerse alta con sus ya altos tacones de punta— ¿No estaban muy enamorados hace unos días?

—Me engañó con el capitán del equipo de fútbol—le escupió James mirando con insistencia las líneas de la columna de tés—. Terminé con ella y no deja de enviarme mensajes desde entonces.

—¿Terminaste con ella por mensaje de texto?—preguntó Keith volteando a él y arrebatándole el menú de las manos.

—Por supuesto que no—contestó volteando los ojos y resoplando—. Pero ella cree que sólo fue drama mío al enterarme de su amorío con Lance.

Keith asintió como si estuviese prestándole atención.

—No te interesa, ¿cierto?—soltó James amargamente, aun encogido entre sus hombros y hablando bajo.

—Ni en lo más mínimo, Griffin—le contestó con sencillez—. Estoy aquí para el trabajo de aeronáutica, no para oírte hablar de tu fallida relación con Rizavi.

James puso los ojos en blanco y sacudió la cabeza, tomando su café y dándole un trago.

—Si no te interceptaba en el estacionamiento, sabía que no volverías a aparecerte hasta el día antes de la entrega con un proyecto totalmente tuyo.

Keith subió los hombros.

—Funcionó antes—dijo con un bufido—, así no tendré que trabajar contigo y tú no tendrás que trabajar conmigo.

James resopló, sus ojos subiendo un poco y de repente bajando todo el rostro.

—¡Mierda! ¡Me vio!

Keith frunció el ceño y miró por sobre su hombro, viendo a Rizavi abrirse paso entre la multitud para llegar a ellos.

—Está viniendo tu sentencia—comentó con una sonrisa—. Tu única salida es dejarme ir y huir por tu lado.

—No me dejará en paz aunque huya—masculló mirando alrededor, contradictoriamente buscando una salida cercana—. Y ni creas que te dejaré salir de ésta, Kogane, ya me causaste muchos problemas hace un año.

—Pues no te queda mucha opción—le dijo inclinándose en la mesa y sonriéndole ampliamente—. A menos que quieras enfrentarla.

James le fulminó, y luego su expresión se suavizó, parpadeando un par de veces. Keith alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué?

—Perdóname por esto.

La pregunta murió en su boca antes de ser expresada, los labios de James deteniendo los suyos en un toque rápido y bastante más suave de lo que imaginó. Porque sí, Keith había imaginado besar a James Griffin.

Y aunque era todo aquello que había deseado, el sabor agrio de que era para salvar su trasero solamente lo había atravesado con fuerza.

—¿James?

Se separaron, mirando hacia donde ahora Rizavi estaba parada, justo al lado de su mesa.

—Nadia—soltó James elocuentemente, y Keith bajó la mirada, de repente consciente de la mano sosteniendo su nuca—, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Hubo silencio por un momento, y Keith alzó la vista al querer saber porqué no contestaba, encontrándose con la mirada llena de veneno de la chica.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó indignada—¿Acaso estás saliendo con este…?

¿Inadaptado? ¿Aburrido? ¿Nerd? No importaba. Keith ya estaba acostumbrado a cualquier nombre que le pusieran. Pero Rizavi no terminó la pregunta.

—Él… uh…

Brillante, Griffin. En serio.

—Acabo de confesarme—Keith inventó mirándola a los ojos, su mano buscando aquella todavía entre su cabello y dándole un apretón.

Rizavi abrió la boca, y sabía que James le miraba incrédulo.

—¡¿Es eso cierto?!

James se exaltó, sus ojos separándose de los de Keith para mirarla a ella, boqueando un momento.

—Sí—contestó en un murmullo, y Keith suspiró aliviado, bajando la mano a la mesa que sostenía la de James para que fuese visible para la chica y cualquiera que mirara en su dirección.

—¿Y dijiste que sí?—preguntó exasperada—¿Y le besaste? ¡¿Aun estando en una relación conmigo?!

—¡Oye…!

—James ya no está contigo—interrumpió Keith levantándose y fulminándola—. Y quizás si no te hubieras acostado con McClain te hubiera dado una oportunidad.

—¡Eso no te incumbe!

—Me incumbe ahora—contestó levantando sus manos agarradas y sonriéndole con la barbilla en alto—. Estás hablando con su nueva pareja, perra.

Ella boqueó, intentando formular algo en su contra, y James seguía en silencio, incrédulo de lo que pasaba.

—Vámonos, James—le dijo Keith alcanzando su mochila y dándole un pequeño jalón a su brazo para que se levantara—. En la biblioteca estaremos más tranquilos.

James bufó, terminándose el café de un trago y recuperando la mochila.

—Ah, y una cosa más—agregó Keith volteándose a James y tomándolo del cuello, atrapando sus labios en un beso mucho más firme y duradero que el primero, la misma sensación agria en su estómago repitiéndose y algo más dulce en su boca apareciendo al ser correspondido.

—Keith…—jadeó James sobre sus labios y Keith tuvo que morderse para evitar sonreír a ello.

—Con eso son dos besos fuera de tu relación—dijo volteando a Rizavi, su expresión de impacto haciéndole bufar—, ¿te muestro uno tercero?

La chica salió hecha una furia de la cafetería, la gente que se había aglomerado y detenido a ver el acto abriéndose para dejarla pasar mientras las risas se hacían oír. Y Keith se dirigió a la salida contraria, jalando a James consigo hasta que salieron de la cafetería y fuera de alcance de ojos y oídos curiosos.

—Eso fue…—oyó a James murmurar cuando Keith soltó su mano—… Gracias.

—¿Gracias?—escupió Keith volteándose a él y cruzándose de brazos— Tengo un precio, Griffin.

James alzó los hombros, y un pequeño brillo de esperanza se encendió en su pecho.

—¿Y qué quieres a cambio?—preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, como si un pensamiento intrusivo se le hubiera ocurrido y necesitara espantarlo.

—Le hice un drama a tu exnovia en frente de la mitad de la facultad—soltó poniendo los ojos en blanco— . Ahora toda la escuela va a pensar que estamos juntos.

James suspiró pesadamente.

—Bien, ¿qué quieres?

"Sal conmigo de verdad," quiso decir, mordiéndose la lengua al pensar en lo ridículo que era confesarse de esa forma.

—Déjame hacer todo el proyecto—dijo desviando la mirada hacia un árbol solitario junto al edificio—. Te lo presentaré el último día antes de la entrega y lo expondremos los dos.

—¿No es eso como si estuvieras tú haciéndome un favor a mí?

Keith bufó.

—Créeme, el favor me lo estás haciendo a mí.

Se había refugiado en la biblioteca ya por dos días seguidos, y los encargados, al ver que no tenía intención de salir de ahí en unos días más y el desastre de libros que hacía era demasiado, decidieron banearlo de todas las bibliotecas de la universidad para evitarse más trabajo. Terminó encerrado en su cuarto, fulminando la pantalla de su laptop en la oscuridad mientras tecleaba furiosamente, el proyecto persiguiéndolo a todas horas del día e incluso cuando se dignaba a tener un par de horas de siesta.

Sí, él mismo había pedido a James que lo dejara hacer todo el proyecto para evitar estar con él más tiempo, pero se estaba volviendo un dolor de cabeza tener que considerar todos los aspectos desde todos los ángulos.

Resopló y alcanzó su taza de café, y escuchando un golpe en la puerta de su cuarto. Lo ignoró, creyendo que era de nuevo su compañero de cuarto pidiéndole que al memos bajara a cenar, pero los golpes continuaron más fuertes.

—No molestes, Hunk—dijo sobre su hombro sin dejar de mirar la pantalla—, más tarde tomaré algo de la nevera.

La puerta se abrió y Keith resopló.

—Te he dicho que más tarde…

Sus palabras quedaron a medias, sus ojos no creyendo ver a James parado en su portal con lo que parecía una bolsa con bocadillos y bebidas.

—Sabía que vivías en una cueva—le comentó mirando alrededor y entrecerrando los ojos a su figura solamente iluminada por la pantalla de su laptop—, ¿Eres una criatura de la noche?

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó volteándose en su silla y siseando cuando James encendió la luz—Creí haberte dicho que yo haría todo el proyecto.

—Lo dijiste, sí—comentó cerrando la puerta y curioseando entre los estantes de su habitación—. Pero sé que es demasiado para preparar, e incluso tú tienes problemas en los cálculos.

Keith puso los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Bien.

Escuchó su cama hundirse bajo el peso de James y volteó de inmediato, viéndolo ojeando un libro que había tomado de su librero.

Era el favorito de Keith.

—¿Y qué?—gruñó haciendo un gesto—¿Vas a quedarte aquí a molestarme?

—No vine a hacer pelea, Kogane—dijo comenzando mirando la portada del libro y luego su reverso—. ¿Recuerdas cuando me besaste en la cafetería después de que yo te besara a ti?

Keith lo recordaba muy bien.

—¿Qué con eso?

—Si vamos a ser "novios", al menos debe ser creíble—dijo suspirando y abriendo nuevamente el libro—. Así que felicidades: estás en una cita conmigo.

Keith entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada a la bolsa de bocadillos.

—Qué honor.

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te distraeré, ¿sí?—aseguró recostándose entre las almohadas y suspirando al ponerse cómodo— Continúa trabajando, yo me iré en un par de horas.

Keith hizo una mueca y se volteó de nuevo a su computadora, releyendo algunas líneas y escuchando a James abrir una bolsa de frituras.

Al menos con James en su cama era menos tentador irse a dormir. O quizás mucho más tentador de lo que imaginó.

Sí. Keith lo había imaginado. Y la realidad siempre parecía superar a su imaginación.

Keith suspiró con pesadez, fulminando a James mientras éste tomaba asiento junto a él en el comedor.

—¿Es en serio?—refunfuñó mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y James subía los hombros.

—¿Cómo vas con el proyecto?

—Perfecto. Muchas gracias.

—Oye, sé que no has dormido en días—soltó James con un bufido—. Pero no tienes que ser tan cortante.

Keith abrió la boca para maldecirlo, pero el pequeño sonido de un vaso contra la mesa lo hizo voltear.

—Te traje té—le dijo James empujando el vaso de cartón a él—. De hierbabuena.

—Necesito café, no té—masculló Keith arrugando la nariz—. ¿Hierbabuena? ¿Qué eres, un abuelo?

James puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te hará mejor que el café—le aseguró con una curva torcida en su boca, y Keith pensó que contenía su sonrisa—. Y no, no tengo hijos ni nietos, muchas gracias.

Ahora Keith bufó para contener su risa.

—James Griffin, contestando una broma con otra—anunció tomando el vaso—, alguien máteme.

Esta vez sí pudo oírlo reír cortamente, pero tapó su sonrisa con el borde del vaso.

—¿Cómo sé que no está envenenado?—se le ocurrió dudar alejándose de la boquilla y James resopló, quitándole el té y dándole un trago antes de regresárselo.

—¿Suficiente?

Keith miró el té con cautela, y luego volteó a James.

—No lo sé, ¿es de efecto retardante?

—¿Quieres el té o no?

Keith bufó e hizo un gesto con la mano, animándose a darle un trago y suspirando ante el sabor.

—Te lo dije.

Fulminó a James y bajó el vaso, resistiendo las ganas de acabárselo todo o tirárselo encima a su acompañante.

—Entonces—murmuró dando una mirada rápida alrededor y notando las caras curiosas en ambos—, ¿una cita?

—Algo así—contestó James con la misma cautela, dándole una ojeada al libro que tenía Keith—. Se le llama hacernos compañía, cosa con la que quizás las criaturas de tu clase no están familiarizadas.

Keith tarareó.

—¿Y qué clase de criatura soy?

—No lo sé. ¿Un murciélago?

Resopló, quedándose un momento mirándolo antes de volver la vista a su libro cerrado.

—Keith, si tienes problemas con el proyecto…

—Todo va perfecto, James, gracias.

Se ganó un suspiro resignado.

Un golpeteo en la puerta y Keith dejó de teclear, mirando sobre su hombro hacia James en el portal abierto, su puño cerca de la madera.

—¿Otra cita?—preguntó con tono embelesado y tremendamente falso.

—Otra cita—contestó cerrando la puerta atrás de él y relajando los hombros—. ¿Tu compañero sabe que salimos o que es falso?

—¿Hunk?—preguntó vagamente, regresando su atención a la computadora y terminando de escribir el párrafo—Sí, supongo. Pero no me ha preguntado nada, supongo que por lo ocupado que me ha visto.

James tarareó un momento, caminando hasta él y dejando un paquete de galletas en su escritorio mientras veía lo que escribía. Keith tuvo que contener la respiración.

—Pero creo que tus visitas sorpresa se lo han contestado—comentó dando una mirada a las galletas.

—Aquí sería mejor si diriges el objetivo hacia algo más concreto.

Keith miró a donde apuntaba, mascullando.

—Te dije que no necesitaba ayuda.

—Y yo no te estoy obligando a tomarla—James contestó con simpleza, retrocediendo y tomando el libro que siempre tomaba para continuar leyendo—. Tú eliges si quieres una calificación excelente o mediocre.

Keith resopló y tomó el paquete de galletas, abriéndolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Puedo ver?

Keith puso los ojos en blanco, y empujó la pantalla de su laptop para que James pudiera ver mientras él se acababa el té que le había traído su querido novio falso. Falso con toda la amargura posible. Querido con toda la tristeza del mundo.

—No está terminado, pero imagino que puedo darte un adelanto—le dijo lamiéndose los labios y suspirando—. Sólo faltan unos detalles, en realidad, seguro lo termino esta noche.

—Keith, esto…

Se desconcertó de escuchar su voz tan suave, y tuvo que mirarlo para comprobar, su expresión sorprendida torciéndole el interior con furia.

—Esto es brillante.

Una sensación de orgullo se le formó en el pecho, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello.

—Por supuesto—dijo alzando una ceja—. Lo hice yo.

James bufó por el tono vanidoso, bajando por el documento y su sonrisa ampliándose. Keith lo observó por más tiempo de lo necesario.

—¿En serio lo tendrás para esta noche?

—A más tardar durante la madrugada.

—No lo dudo.

Keith tuvo que tragar.

Keith estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza, el tronido de su espalda liberándole la tensión de haberse quedado toda la tarde sentado frente al computador.

—James—le llamó girándose en la silla y deteniendo sus palabras al verlo dormido.

Tenía el libro favorito de Keith abierto en su regazo y su cabeza estaba cómodamente hundida en una de las almohadas, su respiración pausada y tranquila, pequeños suspiros escapándose de sus labios entreabiertos.

Keith podría vivir con esa imagen por siempre.

Pero no podía dejarlo dormir por más tiempo, sabiendo que su mente necesitaba descanso y que tomar lugar junto a él le daría otra cosa en vez de descanso. Debía despertarlo, mostrarle el proyecto y decirle que lo practicarían a una hora más decente para presentarlo en dos días.

Se levantó y caminó hasta él, titubeando entre si llamar su nombre o sacudirlo.

—¿James?—murmuró inclinándose y empujando su hombro un poco—. Oye, James.

Su respiración seguía calmada, y Keith se permitió mirar su rostro relajado un momento, sus pestañas temblando levemente y sus labios viéndose del todo tentadores.

Y sabía que no debería, en especial porque había durado tres años de su carrera haciendo creer a todo el mundo que odiaba a James Griffin cuando en realidad le deseaba. Sabía que no debía porque no eran más que compañeros de proyecto final y novios falsos, lo cual arruinaba el trabajo que hizo desde el inicio de la carrera y ahora todos creían que ambos se amaban.

Aunque, bueno, quizás estaban en lo correcto con Keith.

Suspiró, inclinándose más sobre él y acercándose a sus labios, el cansancio no permitiéndole luchar contra su deseo de volver a besarlo, y dejó una pequeña caricia en la orilla de su boca.

Era agrio. Pero esta vez un poco mas dulce.

Encantado por ello, suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente, esta vez besándole con más determinación y sintiéndole corresponder vagamente entre sueños.

Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de estar haciendo aquello, y que se hayan besado antes no significa que podía hacerlo nuevamente sin su consentimiento. Pero había encontrado tranquilidad en el beso, como si hubiese estado perdido en el desierto y James fuese el oasis que siempre estuvo buscando.

Contuvo un ruido detrás de la garganta, y supo que si seguía así no podría dormir sin tener una visita rápida al baño, por lo que se alejó un poco y suspiró con pesadez, su frente pegada a la de James para evitar volver a besarlo.

—Recupera la maldita cordura, Keith—se reprendió bajo su aliento, y se exaltó al sentir una mano deslizándose por su cuello.

—Lo sabía—le oyó murmurar antes de ser jalado y besado con sosiego, apretando los puños en las sábanas al sentirle acariciar su espalda baja—. Lo sabía…

—¿Saber qué?—soltó amargamente para evitar que la dulzura del beso le llegara al corazón.

—Te gusto.

Keith sintió palidecer y de golpe enrojecer.

—¿Q-qué?—masculló queriendo retirarse pero el brazo atrapando su cintura impidiéndoselo— ¿De dónde demonios sacas eso? Has sido tú quien me ha besado dormido.

—No estaba dormido.

El golpe en su estómago lo hizo jadear.

—¿Q-qué? P-pero…

—No hagas excusas—le susurró en los labios, besándole un par de veces antes de suspirar—. No es necesario.

Keith quiso preguntar, pero otro beso lo calló, uno más largo y profundo al punto de robarle su aliento.

—También me gustas.

Siseó, de repente sintiéndose desesperado, y trepó sobre la cama para acorralarle y para besarle con más ímpetu, moviéndose contra él y atrapando su cabeza entre sus manos para evitar que se separase.

—Me gustas…

—Sí…—contestó James embelesado, sus ojos brillantes cada que Keith los veía entre besos—. Lo sé.

Un beso y una caricia.

—También me gustas, Keith...

Y desde que lo agrio desapareció y dio paso al sabor más dulce y puro que había probado, sabía que no podría dejarlo nunca más.


	13. 12: Tormenta

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Hunk (Heith)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y Adultos)

* * *

La lluvia ya no golpeteaba la ventana con suavidad, ahora arremetía contra ella con vientos salvajes y estruendos de relámpagos. Uno cayó especialmente cerca, el ensordecedor ruido estremeciendo la cabaña y apretando los brazos temblorosos que le rodeaban con desesperación.

Bufó cortamente, sus manos acariciando cada una el cabello a la altura de su barbilla y la espalda ancha que temblaba sin control con sollozos no soltados.

—¿Hunk?

Se acurrucó más hacia su pecho, sintiendo su nariz enterrándose en su clavícula. No pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó, escuchando un pequeño lloriqueo y sintiéndole sacudir la cabeza—No creí que le temieras a las tormentas.

—Le temo a muchas cosas, no es novedad—gruñó contra su camisa.

Otro relámpago y su cuerpo se tensó contra el suyo, apretándolo mas entre sus brazos al punto de sacarle el aire.

—H-hunk—gimió apretando sus puños, accidentalmente atrapando un manojo de cabello—, a este paso vas a partirme a la mitad.

Le oyó mascullar algo inentendible, pero sus brazos se relajaron a su alrededor, permitiéndole respirar correctamente, y suspiró pesadamente, enterrando su rostro en la cabellera negra a su alcance.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien—murmuró en un intento de reconfortarlo, acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo—. Sólo...

Lo pensó un momento, no realmente sabiendo si era buena idea, pero terminó suspirando y removiéndose un poco. Bajó un tanto para estar ambos frente a frente, y sostuvo su rostro con delicadeza, borrando las lágrimas que hundían sus ojos castaños.

— ¿Keith...?

Le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, y luego en la ceja, suspirando.

—Necesitas una distracción—murmuró yendo hacia su nariz y dejando un beso en la punta antes de sonreír contra sus labios—. Y puedo ayudar con ello.

Le escuchó querer protestar, pero toda palabra quedó muerta entre el roce de sus bocas, el respiro que soltó desde su nariz cosquilleándole la piel e incitándolo a profundizar el beso.

No aceleraron el paso a pesar de que exploraba el interior de su boca con su lengua, tomándose su tiempo para que los estremecimientos de su piel fuesen por el contacto de sus cuerpos y no por el miedo y ansiedad que sufría a causa de la tormenta, ésta todavía haciendo de las suyas en el exterior, pero siendo enmudecida por suaves suspiros y dulces gemidos bajos.

—K-keith.

Jadeó al separarse y sólo volvió a hundirse en otro beso igual de profundo después de girarse un poco en la cama, empujándolo sobre su espalda y subiendo sobre su cuerpo para mantener el calor entre ambos. Sintió sus manos atraparle las caderas con cuidado y duda, haciéndole reír con suavidad sobre sus labios y prefirió bajar por su barbilla hasta su cuello, oyéndole susurrar su nombre de nuevo.

Y un estruendo los hizo saltar en su lugar, escuchándole lloriquear ante el ruido y aferrarse a él incontrolablemente.

Terminó con su rostro enterrando en el hueco de su cuello, su corazón un poco más acelerado que antes debido al trueno que pareció golpear a uno árbol cercano, y dejó salir el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, sus oídos por fin volviendo a ser útiles y permitiéndole oír los bajos sollozos que parecía querer contener.

Resopló y se acurrucó a él, besando su garganta con besos cortos y ligeros, sintiéndole estremecerse por encima de los temblores del terror.

— ¿K-keith?

—Tranquilo, Hunk—le reconfortó pobremente, obligando a sus manos a volver a acariciarle en el centro de su pecho para tranquilizar su respiración y en su cabello para arrullarlo—. Estoy aquí.

Lo sintió tomar un respiro largo y profundo, demasiado entrecortado, pero calmando sus lamentos, y le apretó cariñosamente entre sus brazos, su rostro escondiéndose entre su hombro y cuello.

—G-gracias...

Suspiró, dejando un pequeño beso junto a su oreja, y se quedó como peso muerto sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo que de esa manera parecía tranquilizarlo más que como estaba sobre sus costados desde que cayó el primer relámpago.

Era cierto que no creyó que tendrían ese tipo de intimidad cuando le preguntó si podía pasar la noche en su cabaña, pero estar entre sus brazos, escuchando su respiración poco a poco acompasándose, era igual de bueno.


	14. 13: Luna

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Lotor (Keithor)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y Adultos)

*Continuación del día 9: Final*

* * *

Había visto su nave caer como un asteroide: sin control y envuelta en fuego. Y el pánico le había ahogado inevitablemente, casi saltando por sí mismo en uno de los jets disponibles. Pero su hombro fue atrapado antes de poder dar un paso, y cuando quiso protestar se percató que Shiro lo jalaba hacia el León Negro, con sus pasos rápidos pero no tan urgentes como sentía Keith los suyos.

Siguieron la trayectoria de la nave con rapidez, Shiro hablando por los comunicadores con frecuencia en un intento de conectarse con la nave desplomándose, y cada segundo que pasaba con interferencia estática como única respuesta le plantaba un horrible terror.

Para la fortuna de su ansiedad, aterrizaron bastante rápido después de que su nave se estrellara, formando un cráter en la tierra azulada, y Keith fue el primero en salir disparado de la escotilla, ignorando las advertencias de Shiro y acercándose al fuego todavía encendido en los alrededores, la nave estrellada soltando humo de varias partes y la escotilla abierta y torcida por el golpe. Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la escotilla de un borde doblado y jaló con toda la fuerza que tenía, la adrenalina aumentándola imposiblemente y rompiendo los engranes que la mantenían cerrada con un ruido estruendoso.

Fue ahí cuando sintió su corazón caer hasta el suelo.

Estaba inconsciente, sus brazos colgando de los costados de la silla y su cabeza torcida hacia donde la nave se inclinaba. Sangraba notoriamente de un corte cercano a su costilla izquierda y tenía numerosos raspones y moretones que a penas estaban adquiriendo color oscuro. Su cabello, normalmente grácil y majestuoso, caía en una cortina desaliñada por sobre sus hombros, su casco tirado y abandonado en el piso de la nave.

Tardó en reaccionar, Shiro alcanzándole y jadeando al ver el estado en el que Lotor estaba, y fue eso lo que lo hizo salir de su pequeño trance, de inmediato alcanzando el torso del príncipe y jalándolo para sostenerlo por sobre su hombro, su fuerza sorprendiendo a Shiro e incluso a sí mismo.

Logró llevarlo hasta unos metros lejos del cráter formado en la tierra, dejándolo en el disque-pasto naranja que se mantenía fresco y revisándolo con más atención, sus manos temblando incontrolablemente al ver el estado de la herida en el costado de su torso.

Shiro había dejado de tratar de ayudarlo después de que Keith se limitara a no contestarle, su terquedad de sacarlo por sí mismo de la nave, de llevarlo a un lugar seguro y de revisarle por heridas más graves haciendo que se resignara y que usara ese tiempo para contactar al resto de su equipo, explicándoles la situación y enviando sus coordenadas.

—Sí, lo sé—decía en el casco a unos metros de donde ellos se encontraban en el suelo, la noche habiendo cubierto con oscuridad ese lado del planeta y el cansancio por fin llegando a Keith con pesadez, haciéndolo tomar asiento junto a Lotor—, tampoco estoy muy seguro de qué fue esa explosión. Pero desestabilizó todas las naves alrededor, incluso estoy teniendo problemas para poder encender el motor del León Negro. En cualquier caso, fue la de Lotor la que recibió más daño. Terminó desplomándose en el planeta más rápido de lo que nunca había visto.

Keith dio una mirada al príncipe, recargando su barbilla en sus antebrazos mientras recargaba sus codos en lo alto de sus rodillas.

No lo comprendía del todo. Estaba asustado, mucho más de lo que normalmente estaría, y la escena antes de ir a la batalla no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza, el cosquilleo fantasma del ligero beso en la orilla de su boca haciéndole torcer el gesto por la consciencia de lo que le estaba pasando.

O al menos la posibilidad de ello. Lotor había ido hasta él en la nave nodriza exclusivamente para despedirse, no para despertar el deseo de más con un beso, o para hacerlo dudar en la batalla. Había ido a despedirse, a sabiendas que era probable que moriría ese día en la batalla contra Haggar.

Y quizás hubiera muerto de no ser por las acciones de Keith, desesperadas en encontrarles en el metal abollado y sacarle del peligro en el que pendía su vida. Y pensar en eso le estrujaba el corazón dolorosamente.

Sus ojos bajaron a la herida abierta debajo de su costilla. Había dejado de sangrar después de unos segundos de haberlo recostado y haberla limpiado brevemente con un pedazo de tela de su propio uniforme, el rostro de Lotor deformándose levemente en dolor ante la pobre interferencia médica pero no despertando.

¿Por qué no despertaba?

—Keith.

Alzó la vista a Shiro, viéndolo caminar hasta ellos mientras se quitaba el casco.

—Los demás vienen en camino en el castillo—avisó dando una mirada a Lotor y suspirando—. Su vida no parece peligrar, pero Coran ya está preparando la cápsula de sanación para él, así que se recuperará en poco tiempo.

Keith asintió en silencio, aunque su cabeza le preguntaba una y otra vez el porqué era importante que él lo supiera.

—Creo que deberías contactarte con Kolivan—le dijo, y Keith volvió a mirarle—. Tu comunicador se rompió durante la explosión y estoy seguro que están ahí arriba buscándote entre los miembros de la coalición.

Keith se removió, no queriendo levantarse de su lugar y usar el comunicador de Shiro, pero sabía que debía reportarse, así que no le quedaba mucho por hacer.

—Si quieres, yo puedo hacerlo.

Levantó la cabeza abruptamente, encontrándose con una sonrisa gentil, y desvió la mirada, un poco contrariado.

—Está bien, yo puedo…

—Quédate con Lotor—pidió Shiro dándole una palmada en el cabello, su toque suave y reconfortante—. Les avisaré que te quedaste conmigo después de la batalla, y si está bien por ti, que te quedarás en el castillo un par de días.

Keith respiró hondo, recordando vagamente otra misión que tenía pendiente para el día siguiente. Pero volteó a Lotor, inconsciente a su lado, y asintió sin más que pensar, desconcertado de haber caído con tanta facilidad.

—Está bien—Shiro murmuró revolviendo su cabello un poco más y luego alejándose unos metros, poniéndose su casco—. ¿Kolivan? ¿Me escuchas?

Dejó de prestarle atención a sus palabras, volviendo sus ojos a Lotor, y suspiró pesadamente, sus hombros soltando la tensión que parecían haber estado cargando con dificultad durante toda la batalla.

La poca luz que caía sobre ellos gracias al fuego todavía encendido a algunos metros y a la luna, formaba colores extraños y sombras sin forma en la tierra y en la piel de Lotor, el color púrpura resaltando con los naranjas de las llamas y lo azulado del satélite. Su cabello blanco seguía alborotado contra el suelo y su rostro, pero de alguna manera seguía brillando con tal encanto que parecía igual de suave que siempre.

Keith detuvo su mano en el aire, a medio camino de retirar algunos mechones de la frente de Lotor, y tragó con dificultad, dando una mirada cautelosa a donde Shiro todavía parecía intentar contactar con Kolivan o cualquiera de la Espada de Marmora. Dobló los dedos un poco, demasiado consciente de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y se convenció a sí mismo que era para reconfortar a Lotor, para borrar el leve ceño fruncido de dolor que tenía incluso inconsciente, para relajarle un poco y hacerle saber a su subconsciente que estaba sano y salvo.

Dio otra mirada a Shiro, éste caminando de un lado a otro a las patas del León Negro, aparentemente reportando la situación y todo lo que sabía que había pasado en la batalla. Keith respiró hondo y volvió la mirada a Lotor, esta vez entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello blanco y retirándolo con cuidado de su cara, rozando levemente la piel de su mejilla y oreja. Tomó aire de forma repentina, notando cómo sus párpados cerrados parecían temblar ante el contacto, y se atrevió a acariciarle con los nudillos, viendo su mejilla tensarse y su oreja moverse antes de que su rostro se inclinara hacia su mano, aparentemente buscando la calidez entre sueños.

—Keith…

Se exaltó, su mano deteniéndose de golpe, y Lotor abrió los ojos con lentitud, sus pupilas examinando perdidamente los dedos a poca distancia y luego alzándose hacia los ojos de Keith.

—Keith—murmuró con más seguridad, su voz rasposa y cansada saliendo de una sonrisa débil—, ¿acaso es éste el cielo?

Keith bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante el ridículo halago.

—No estás muerto, Lotor—le aseguró alejando su mano como si se hubiese quemado, la mano de Lotor, más grande que la suya, atrapando su muñeca y manteniendo su mano contra su mejilla—. ¿Q-qué estás…?

Pero Lotor no respondió, sus ojos cerrados nuevamente y su respiración tranquila y larga. Keith creyó que se había quedado dormido.

—¿Lotor?

—Es cálida—le oyó murmurar, sus ojos abriéndose y quedándose perdidos antes de subir a los de Keith—. Eres cálido.

Keith contuvo un jadeo, inhalando por la nariz y sintiendo su cara calentarse ante el comentario.

—¿Tienes frío?—preguntó desviando la mirada, intentando culpar el delirio con lo fresco del clima.

—No.

Tragó pesado y volteó a él al sentir el agarre de su mano cambiar un poco, sus dedos lentamente deslizándose hasta entrelazarse con los suyos con una familiaridad desconcertante.

—Keith…

Contuvo las ganas de arrebatarle su mano, demasiado ignorante de la calidez llenándole el pecho por el contacto, demasiado temeroso de lo que significaba.

Y no pudo evitar suspirar al sentir un pequeño beso sin forma en el dorso de su mano, los ojos de Lotor cerrados con tranquilidad.

—Lamento lo que hice.

Keith tuvo que obligarse a prestarle atención, desorientado en lo que estaba diciendo debido a los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

—¿Qué?

—El beso—contestó con tanta normalidad que Keith se sintió más apenado de lo que hubiera querido—. No debí… no debí hacer eso. No debí creer que mis acciones eran justificadas. Lo lamento.

Keith tragó, removiéndose en su lugar, y se tensó al sentir otro beso, esta vez antes de su muñeca.

—Incluso esto—continuó Lotor, remarcándolo con otro beso en sus nudillos—. No debería de abusar de mi estado para hacerte esto. Pero creer que tú…

Se quedó en silencio un momento, su respiración golpeando suavemente la piel de Keith, y Keith lo observó en silencio, permitiéndose admirar el azul de sus ojos iluminados por la luna y el fuego antes de que sus pupilas regresaran a él, antes de que tuviera que enfrentar lo que pasaba entre ambos.

—Tener la mínima esperanza de que sientes lo mismo por mí es…

Keith se mordió el labio inferior, y volvió a mirar hacia donde Shiro todavía hablaba por el comunicador antes de decidirse.

—Lotor.

Los ojos azules le observaron en silencio, expresando confusión, y Keith se inclinó un poco sobre él, mirándole quedarse aturdido ante la cercanía.

—El haberme besado en ese momento fue un gran error—le reclamó, aunque su voz se mantenía baja por miedo a que Shiro les escuchara—. No tienes ni idea de lo egoísta que fuiste, Lotor.

El príncipe se quedó desconcertado, al principio viéndose apenado por sus actos y después sus mejillas oscureciéndose notoriamente.

—¿Qué…?

—Ibas con la mentalidad de ir y morir—explicó arrugando la nariz y casi gruñendo—. Pero, por supuesto, besemos a Keith aunque sea lo último que haga.

Lotor lo miró incrédulo, su mano apretando los dedos de Keith en duda.

—Keith…

—Porque, sí, será lo último que recuerde antes de morir, ¡pero a Keith le dará igual!

No supo en qué momento su reclamo terminó como un casi grito, pero Lotor atrapó su rostro con cuidado y le besó en los labios, el contacto más firme y presente que el que había sido colocado en la orilla de su boca.

—Lo siento—le murmuró temblorosamente contra sus labios, sus garras acariciándole el cabello y acunando su rostro—. Fue estúpido, lo sé. Lo siento.

Keith jadeó, intentando no sollozar y se acercó nuevamente.

—Cállate—espetó sin importarle su rudeza al besarle, su inexperiencia demasiado contrastante con la lentitud y delicadeza del príncipe.

Le sintió soltar un ruido contra su boca, bastante similar a un gruñido bajo, y él mismo soltó un sonido suave desde el fondo de su garganta, embelesado por la dulzura del roce.

—Keith, los chicos han aterrizado cerca y-

Se separaron en un salto, Lotor volteando a donde Shiro estaba parado y Keith bajando la cara, el violento sonrojo sintiéndose como quemadura desde la punta de sus orejas hasta el final de su cuello.

—¡Shiro!—soltó Lotor con un tono bastante más alto de lo normal, denotando su nerviosismo—¡Estás aquí!

Keith se dio una palmada demasiado sonora en la cara, reprendiéndose por olvidar lo único que estuvo cuidando que no sucediera.

Y quiso maldecir ese planeta desconocido y esa luna sobre ellos, seguramente juzgándolos con el mismo silencio que Shiro mantenía.


	15. 14: Caleidoscopio

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Shiro x Lance (Shance) ¡Qué puta sorpresa, no hay Keith aquí! askdhfjasdgfhs

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y Adultos)

* * *

Las imágenes tras sus ojos se traslapaban y se doblaban, se duplicaban y cambiaban. Sus recuerdos se mezclaban de forma confusa con los recuerdos del cuerpo en el que ahora estaba, y sus sentimientos giraban en torno a un eje, de donde se repetían de diferentes colores, de diferentes texturas, de diferentes intensidades.

Pero igualmente era lo mismo.

— ¿Shiro?

Bajó la mirada a su derecha, encontrándose con los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto, los ojos que aparecían una y otra vez en los recuerdos que no recordaba haber vivido, en los recuerdos donde los observaba con demasiada atención, con tanto detalle que podía replicarlos con sólo imaginarlos.

—Lance, hola...

Caminó hasta él con pasos dudosos, quedándose a su lado mientras sus ojos, sus preciosos ojos, miraban hacia el desierto, su nuevo uniforme resaltándolos con tanta facilidad.

— ¿Querías verme?

Su voz estaba llena de vacilación, casi de timidez, y tuvo que respirar hondo para poder aclarar de nuevo su mente, las imágenes coloridas con él como centro desapareciendo brevemente tras sus párpados y permitiéndole recordar lo que necesitaba pensar.

—Sí... uh...

Lance se recargó en el barandal, sus cejas levemente curveadas y la línea que siempre aparecía debajo de su ojo denotando preocupación.

—Así que...—murmuró él dándole una mirada rápida a su rostro antes de quedar cabizbajo, difícilmente permitiéndole seguir viendo su expresión— ¿Qué hay?

El tono casual que quiso darle a su voz se perdió de inmediato.

—Lance, yo...

Inhaló profundamente por la nariz, mirando hacia el desierto también y esperando que hacerlo le aclarara los pensamientos un poco.

—Mi cabeza ha estado... hecha un caos desde... desde...

Se mordió el labio, sin saber cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero ambos sabían a lo que se refería. Él mismo lo había dicho cuando estaban en camino a la Tierra, y aquello por lo que había pasado no era algo de lo que normalmente alguien podría recuperarse tan rápido. Pero necesitaba aclarar al menos un par de preguntas, al menos un par de preguntas relacionadas con el joven a su lado.

—He estado muy confundido—continuó, sin saber cómo expresar sus pensamientos, y negó con la cabeza—. Mis memorias me dicen algo pero este cuerpo...

Bajó la vista a su mano en el barandal, tan cercana al brazo de Lance, y apretó el puño al tener la necesidad de moverla un poco para un contacto, uno tan leve y sutil que seguramente no significaría nada, pero que aun así el abismo en su pecho le gritaba que lo hiciera.

—Lance, ¿por qué yo...?

Resopló, frustrado, y Lance finalmente volteó a él, sus ojos abiertos en algo que parecía comprender lo que pasaba, que parecía entender lo que él no podía.

—Lance...

—Shiro...—le llamó con suavidad, girándose un poco a él y tomando la mano ahora torciendo el metal en el puño, haciéndolo relajar sus dedos y soltarlo con lentitud, los dedos pequeños y delgados entrelazándose en los dedos de la prótesis en un gesto cariñoso que sentía vago pero demasiado familiar— ¿Recuerdas...?

Quitó los ojos de sus manos, subiéndolos a los ojos azules y no pudiendo encontrarlos debido a las largas pestañas, las pupilas de Lance fijas en el suave agarre.

— ¿Recuerdas que me llamaste?—preguntó con voz baja, haciéndole fruncir el ceño— Aquella vez en la quintaescencia de Voltron, tú...

Lo recordaba. Recordaba haber llamado su nombre y escuchar su voz contestando lejanamente justo antes de quedarse solo nuevamente. Y tiene otra memoria sobrepuesta en ese recuerdo claro, una memoria vaga y difícil de describir, en la que Lance le preguntaba sobre aquello y él no lograba recordar tal cosa, confesándole poco después que no se sentía como él mismo.

Su cabeza estaba volviendo a revolverse.

—Sí.

Lance se quedó en silencio un momento.

—Entonces, yo creí que no podría...—continuó, su voz vacilante y temblorosa—Creí que no podría ser tu mano derecha.

Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse incluso antes de que pudiera comprender sus palabras, como si aquello desconcertara más a su forma física que a su propia consciencia.

— ¿Qué...?

—No pude escucharte, Shiro—explicó con un hilo de voz—. No pude serte de ayuda. No supe que tú no eras tú hasta que Keith...

Lo escuchó jadear, obviamente ocultando un sollozo, y su brazo izquierdo automáticamente le sostuvo el hombro, deslizando la mano hacia su cuello y elevando su rostro con poca fuerza necesaria. Su corazón se quebró al ver sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, poco a poco derramándose por sus mejillas, y se quedó completamente sin habla, una voz en su cabeza gritándole que le abrazara, su propio cuerpo reaccionando a la orden sin que lo pensara con claridad.

— ¿S-shiro...?

Abrió la boca con duda, sintiendo como su brazo izquierdo se acomodaba con familiaridad extraña alrededor de sus hombros, y su mano derecha encontraba lugar con facilidad en su espalda baja, su rostro inclinándose un poco y su nariz inspirando instintivamente el leve olor fresco en su cabello.

¿Qué era todo aquello?

—L-lo siento, yo...

No podía comprenderlo, mucho menos describirlo, pero todas aquellas imágenes que sabía no pertenecían a él volvían a inundarle la cabeza, todos esos recuerdos de Lance como protagonista poniéndose tras sus ojos como si fuesen la razón de sus acciones, todo ese caleidoscopio de colores y texturas brillando en su mente e iluminándole la consciencia con sentimientos que volvían a aparecer tras su pecho.

No eran suyos, ninguno de esos recuerdos. No le pertenecían a él esos sentimientos. Pero sabía que de alguna manera también los sentía y recordaba, su propio espíritu entrando en paz con el cuerpo ajeno y correspondiendo a todo lo que le pertenecía al otro ser que rondaba en su forma física.

—Lance...

Se separó un poco para verle, encontrándole con los ojos todavía vidriosos en lágrimas y los labios partidos en cuestión muda.

—Yo...

Cerró la boca, incapaz de decirlo, pero una mirada a la boca ajena le hizo comprender lo que realmente quería.

—Shiro...

—Disculpa—murmuró antes de inclinarse y besarle con un leve roce, Lance tensándose en sus brazos al contacto.

Y pensó que al separarse tendría que volver a disculparse, habiendo cruzado una línea que, aunque su instinto estaba conforme, su moral le reclamaba que estaba mal.

—L-lance...

Le miró parpadear, los ojos azules viéndose brillantes y perdidos, fuera de la sorpresa que esperaba, y sintió sus manos encontrar su cuello con duda, deslizándose hasta su nuca y en su cabello.

—Shiro...—susurró cerrando los párpados, una risa corta saliéndose de sus labios—Tú... ¿por qué...?

¿Qué podía contestar a eso?

—No lo sé—titubeó, el cosquilleo cálido que paseaba en el centro de su pecho demasiado real y desconcertante—. Lance, estoy muy confundido...

Lance se alejó un poco, sus cejas volviendo a curvearse en preocupación, y soltó su abrazo flojo en su cuello, sus manos posándose en su pecho y sus pies plantándose en el suelo.

— ¿Qué...?

Negó con la cabeza, y se inclinó hasta posar su frente con la de él, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Todo lo que estoy sintiendo—trató de explicar—, todo lo que recuerdo de ti no es...

Lance se mordió el labio, y volvió a quedarse distraído por ello.

— ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Respiró hondo y se separó de él, no queriendo volver a caer en la tentación.

—Todo es un caos en mi cabeza—continuó bajando la vista al espacio entre ambos, las manos de Lance estáticas en el aire—. Sé que siento esto por ti, estoy completamente seguro de que esto es...

Se encontró con su mirada, su expresión llena de esperanza, y tuvo que apretar los labios para evitar volver a besarle.

—Lo es—siguió dando una sonrisa fugaz—. Pero no empezó conmigo, Lance, empezó con...

El entendimiento pintó su rostro, sus cejas relajándose y sus ojos abriéndose un poco más, algo incomprensible rondando por sus pensamientos.

—Oh...—soltó, sus manos cayendo a sus costados y sus hombros quedándose flojos—. Oh.

Asintió, notando cómo lo comprendía sin realmente decirlo, y tuvo que tomar aire para continuar.

—Pero son sinceros, Lance—admitió llevándose una mano al pecho y suspirando—. Todo esto es real y está aquí, pero...

—No lo quieres.

Se exaltó, volviendo la mirada a él y encontrándose con su perfil, sus ojos azules perdidos en el desierto de nuevo.

— ¿Q-qué?

—No lo quieres—repitió Lance, su boca curveándose un poco de forma forzada—. Lo entiendo, no me quieres... no de esta manera...

El pánico burbujeó en su interior.

—Lance...

—Es tu cuerpo el que está reaccionando—dijo abrazándose a sí mismo—. Es él quien realmente me quiere, no tú...

Había algo de realidad en aquello. Pero no de la manera en la que Lance creía.

—Te quiero, Lance.

Volteó a él con una expresión de shock, su boca abriéndose en una protesta que nunca tomó forma. Y aprovechó el silencio para acercarse lo que él se había alejado y tomarlo de los hombros con gentileza.

—Te quiero—repitió cerrando los ojos—. Quizás demasiado. Y lo que temo es que tú pienses que mis verdaderos sentimientos están influenciados por los de él.

Lance lo miró a los ojos, su rostro un poco oscurecido en las mejillas por un sonrojo, pero no se retiró de su agarre.

— ¿Y no lo están?

Él mismo se lo había preguntado durante mucho tiempo. Pero dándole vueltas al caleidoscopio de emociones y memorias, aquellas que le pertenecían y aquellas que no, de alguna manera cada imagen se veía más brillante con él en ella.

—No estoy tratando de engañarme a mí mismo, Lance—explicó alzando su mano y acariciándole el rostro, los ojos azules yendo hasta sus dedos y mirándolos con cautela—. No estoy tratando de convencerme de ellos. Estoy consciente que gran parte de esto se desarrolló con él... pero eso sólo me ha abierto los ojos.

Lance alzó la mirada, esta vez viéndose comprensivo.

— ¿Y cómo sé que no cambiarán?—preguntó, su voz tan baja y frágil que quiso volver a rodearlo con sus brazos— ¿Cómo sé que tu consciencia actual no querrá a alguien más en el futuro?

Él mismo se lo había preguntado, también. Y no había llegado a una respuesta.

—No tenía planeado esto—dijo sin contestar, soltándole y suspirando—. Cuando quise hablar contigo fue porque necesitaba algunas respuestas. No planeaba mostrar todo esto de esta manera.

Lance lo observó en silencio, causándole un dolor en el fondo de su pecho.

—Lo siento—se disculpó de nuevo, retrocediendo y desviando la mirada—. Yo... no te molestaré, ¿sí? Sólo... Sólo olvídalo...

Se giró para ir a la puerta, pero un agarre titubeante en su manga lo hizo detenerse, mirando sobre su hombro y encontrándole mirando al suelo, su mano hecha puño en la tela temblando levemente.

—No lo malinterpretes—pidió con suavidad, soltando un suspiro entrecortado—. Agradezco tu honestidad, y comprendo tu confusión, pero...

Le vio removerse y soltarle el uniforme, encogiéndose en hombros y haciéndose imposiblemente más pequeño, y volvió a sentir la necesidad de abrazarlo. De protegerlo.

—Pero pensar que fue alguien más quien llegó a ti con facilidad—continuó con un jadeo exasperado, un sollozo ahogándose en su garganta—, pensar que alguien más podría interesarte y arrebatarte de mi lado...

— Lance...

—Fuiste mi héroe por tanto tiempo, Shiro—admitió alzando la vista y permitiéndole ver las lágrimas escapándosele de las pestañas—. Eres a quien más admiro, y me has gustado desde hace demasiado. Pero ver que fue Keith quien pudo salvarte, no sólo esa vez sino ya incontables veces, me hace sentir que realmente no lo valgo.

El dolor en su pecho se volvió agudo, haciéndolo tensarse contra el dolor.

—Por dios, Lance...

—Me hace sentir que en cualquier momento alguien podrá venir y hacer todo lo que yo quise hacer, todo lo que desee hacer por ti, y tú lo elegirás sin volver a mirarme...

El caleidoscopio se torció, y repentinamente se quebró, todo el traslape de emociones e imágenes volviéndose borroso y convirtiéndose en la imagen que veía en ese momento, en Lance llorando silenciosamente gracias a su inseguridad.

— ¿Y q-qué haré entonces, Shiro?—dudó con un sollozo, el primero a pesar de la gran cantidad de lágrimas ya derramadas— N-no puedo soportar otro corazón roto...

No tardó en volver a rodearlo con sus brazos, esta vez aferrándose a él con sencillez en una necesidad de protegerle contra sus propios pensamientos, Lance estremeciéndose por los jadeos y apretándole la ropa en un intento de apoyarse de él.

—No lo harás—aseguró aunque él mismo no estaba seguro de ello, queriendo protegerle de la adversidad del futuro inclusive si era inútil hacerlo—. No lo permitiré. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero volver a verte dudar de ti. No quiero...

Jadeó, sintiendo sus ojos comenzar a picar y el hombro de su uniforme ser empapado en lágrimas ajenas.

—Nunca podría querer a alguien más que a ti.

Y comprendió que no sólo él tenía un caleidoscopio confundiéndole la consciencia, comprendió que quebrar el caleidoscopio que cegaba a Lance de su propia grandeza era lo más importante.


	16. 15: Crepúsculo

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Personaje: Hunk

Clasificación: General

* * *

Había abierto los ojos con pesadez, su mente bastante más despierta que él mismo y pidiéndole varias veces que reaccionara, finalmente haciéndole caso cuando su brazo comenzó a entumecerse. Se removió un poco, entrecerrando los ojos ante el ambiente grisáceo en su habitación, y parpadeó varias veces antes de comprender el porqué le parecía tan extraño.

Todavía no amanecía, el crepúsculo a poco de llegar, y los finales de la noche enmudecían los colores a su alrededor, el ruido de las aves madrugadoras llenando el silencio que normalmente era sólo eso: silencio.

Porque en el espacio, el único ruido que lo perseguía era el de su propio corazón, independiente de lo fuerte y acelerado o tranquilo y apaciguador que era. Y no era que no existiesen otros ruidos que él no pudiera escuchar. Pero todos esos sonidos eran causados por algo más, ya sea las naves, las armas, sus amigos y compañeros de equipo, sus aliados, u otras cosas.

El espacio era silencioso.

El espacio era negro y vacío.

El espacio estaba tan lleno de vida como estaba lleno de aire inerte.

El espacio tenía muchos amaneceres, y ninguno se comparaba al ser consciente de aquel en la Tierra.

Había pasado años en el espacio, y dolorosamente había extrañado a la compañía y las tardes cálidas que pasaba con su familia, a la comida que sus padres y su abuela preparaban con tanto cariño y compartían con ellos, a la tranquilidad y la paz que su vida tenía antes de adentrarse a una aventura en un león robótico gigante. Y no era que se quejara de todo lo que había vivido y de las personas que había conocido, porque todo aquello se había vuelto tan importante y grande en su vida como su pasado antes de su travesía en el espacio.

Ahora estando de regreso en su lugar en la Tierra, de regreso a los brazos de sus padres y de regreso en el lugar que llamaba hogar, se percataba de pequeñas cosas que no apreciaba en el pasado.

Y nunca creyó que sería capaz de extrañar esos momentos de monotonía, esos minutos de vida apagada que poco a poco volvía a nacer con el sol, esos segundos donde de falta de color donde la oscuridad convergía con la luz y lo gris adquiría la brillantez y encanto de otros tonos e intensidades.

Nunca creyó extrañar la iluminación del cielo cayendo a la Tierra, dándole inicio a otro día más en su vida.


	17. 16: Carta

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Lance x Pidge (Plance)

Clasificación: General

* * *

Ver el pedazo de papel caer de su casillero cuando lo abrió le aceleró el corazón de la peor forma posible.

En su escuela anterior había recibido notas anónimas, aunque sabía exactamente a quienes pertenecían, y todas criticaban y ofendían su inteligencia, su modo de pensar, su falta de amigos y su escaso atractivo. Todas eran notas de odio hacia su persona. Y éstas fueron la causa, junto con otras cuestiones que incluían bromas pesadas, comentarios hirientes frente a multitudes y acciones para ridiculizarla, de que cambiara de escuela en primer lugar.

Había sido un infierno, sólo siendo contrastado y olvidado gracias al gran apoyo de su familia.

Así que ver el pedazo de papel doblado descuidadamente caer de su casillero como si fuese la cuchilla de una guillotina no había sido una experiencia que quería revivir.

—¿Qué es eso?

Atrapó el papel con su puño antes de que la mano ajena lo alcanzara, ganándose un tarareo lleno de diversión.

—Oh, vaya—lo escuchó reír mientras ella sacaba sus libros con movimientos bruscos y azotaba la puerta de su casillero, el papel en su palma quemándole con demasiada insistencia—. ¿Qué es, Pidge? ¿Acaso una carta de amor?

—¿Una carta de amor?

Volteó los ojos ante la pregunta de Hunk, éste mirándoles desde el otro lado del pasillo mientras metía su cuaderno a su propio casillero.

—No es una carta de amor—escupió ella, colgándose la mochila y determinándose a llegar al salón para evitar que más preguntas fueran hechas.

—¡Oh, por favor!—exclamó Lance justo antes de cerrar su casillero y seguirla con un trote, Hunk siguiéndolos de cerca—¡Ni siquiera la has abierto! ¿Cómo sabes que no es una carta de amor?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es cierto, Pidge!—le aseguró Hunk con una sonrisa tan brillante y alegre que sólo sintió más amargura— ¡Seguro tienes un admirador por ahí!

Soltó un ruido de la garganta que podía interpretarse como un rugido.

— ¡No es una carta de amor!

Había gritado al suelo, e inmediatamente todos los ruidos en el pasillo desaparecieron.

Sabía que era el centro de atención ahora, con los murmullos comenzando a presionarla contra sí misma. No le importó saber las reacciones de sus amigos, apresurándose a llegar al salón y hundirse en el libro de texto aunque la clase todavía no comenzaba, el pedazo de papel doblado intentando ser ignorado en el fondo de su bolsillo.

No podía concentrarse en su tarea.

Normalmente le tomaría un par de horas realizar todas las tareas que le habían dejado en el día. Y le quedaba el resto del día para poder realizar sus investigaciones o vagar por internet hasta la hora de la cena.

Pero en ese momento seguía fulminando a su tarea de aritmética, y difícilmente faltaban 20 minutos para que le llamaran a cenar.

Resopló, retirándose los lentes y tallándose los ojos, el dolor de cabeza que la estuvo molestando desde esa mañana no cediendo durante todo el día y torturándola hasta ese entonces.

—Maldición.

Dejó caer su frente al escritorio, el golpe de alguna manera disipándole el dolor con la presencia de otro, y giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, su cabello despeinándose contra el mueble. Sus ojos se detuvieron en el papel doblado, abandonado en su escritorio junto a las llaves de su casa y su teléfono, y apretó los párpados con fuerza, como si pudiera hacerlo desaparecer con sólo su fuerza de voluntad.

Había pensado en tirarlo a la basura y olvidar el asunto, pero cada vez que pensaba en qué podría estar escrito en él le causaba ansiedad, y en realidad había estado tratando de ignorar su existencia por completo para evitar pensar en eso. Sabía que si no se deshacía de ella, su jaqueca no se desaparecería, y eventualmente su madre o su hermano encontrarían la nota. Y no quería tener que volver a escuchar sus gritos desde la oficina del director mientras hacían un drama al respecto.

Suspiró y alcanzó la nota con lentitud, respirando hondo antes de abrirla y ver su contenido, esperando algo peor de lo que antes había recibido en notas anteriores.

No obstante, aquello escrito en letra descuidada y temblorosa no era ni una ofensa ni una crítica hacia su persona.

"Eres muy bonita."

Entrecerró los ojos, fulminando el pequeño corazón junto al halago, y tragó pesado, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, de una manera completamente diferente a cómo le había pasado esa mañana con esa misma nota.

Revoloteó los ojos ante eso y soltó el papel, encerrando su cabeza entre sus brazos y cerrando los párpados por unos segundos, dándose un momento para tranquilizarse antes de volver la mirada a la nota.

Seguramente había sido un error. Allura, su amiga y compañera de literatura, tenía el casillero de al lado y la nota quizás era para ella.

No había forma que alguien pensara que ella era bonita.

Sus ojos siguieron el papel caer de la puerta de su casillero, de inmediato frunciendo el ceño al encontrar una especie de patrón en la forma en la que estaba doblado. Dio una mirada por sobre su hombro, esperando encontrar a alguien observándola de cerca, pero nadie parecía haber notado aquello, y se agachó para recogerla, quedándose en cuclillas para abrirla y echarle un ojo.

"¡Eres muy inteligente!"

Torció su boca al sentir una sonrisa queriendo escapársele y repasó las tres letras, resaltadas con los signos de exclamación y una especie de dibujo de ella misma con sus lentes de un tamaño exagerado.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Dio un salto, y hasta que se encontró pegada a su casillero se dio cuenta que había gritado, Lance retrocediendo de inmediato. Soltó un resoplido, llevándose una mano a donde su corazón latía agitado, y Lance miró a su mano, donde la nota estaba un poco arrugada en su puño, su boca comenzando a curvearse en una sonrisa amplia.

—Oh—dijo fingiendo sorpresa mientras ella metía la nota al fondo de su bolsillo y cerraba su casillero de un portazo—, una carta de amor, ¿eh?

Ella bufó.

—No es una carta de amor—soltó irritada, girándose para esquivarlo y evitando su mirada, su gran sonrisa demasiado fastidiosa.

—Oh, tu cara roja dice lo contrario.

Se volteó a él y le apuntó con su dedo índice, Lance dando un paso hacia atrás y riendo nerviosamente.

—Aléjate, McClain—le advirtió arrugando la nariz, y él le mostró las palmas en signo de rendición.

—Sólo expreso lo obvio, Holt.

Frunció la boca en una mueca y le dio la espalda, determinada a llegar a su clase mientras el pedazo de papel le quemaba en el pantalón.

"¡Me encanta el color de tus ojos!"

"Tu sonrisa es espectacular."

"Te ves preciosa con tu nuevo corte de cabello."

"¿Sabías que arrugas la nariz cuando estás leyendo?"

Instintivamente se llevó la mano a la nariz, una sonrisa saliéndole de los labios por lo que tuvo que fingir que Shakespeare sí le animaba.

— ¿Qué te sucede últimamente?

Lanzó una mirada a Lance y Hunk, ambos del otro lado de la mesa, y bajó su libro de literatura, cerrándolo y ocultando que lo había abierto solamente para esconder la nueva nota que había aparecido en su casillero.

—Hm... Nada—contestó empujando el libro y sacando su almuerzo.

—En serio, Pidge—insistió Hunk, su entrecejo fruncido—, has estado muy feliz estos días.

Ella fingió pensar en una razón, pero sólo trataba de pensar en una excusa.

—Bueno, el viaje al planetario está cerca—mintió a medias, porque en realidad sí le emocionaba el viaje.

Pero Hunk pareció pensarlo un momento, mirándola de cerca mientras Lance ladeaba la cabeza.

—Estás ocultando algo.

Entrecerró los ojos y le dio una mordida a su sándwich.

—Estás exagerando—soltó con la boca llena, Hunk desviando la vista de inmediato ante la imagen de comida masticada.

—Dios santo, Pidge, ¡Cierra la boca!

Se tapó la boca, una risa burbujeándole en la garganta, y dio una mirada rápida a Lance, encontrándolo viéndola con demasiada atención.

— ¿Qué?—le preguntó después de tragar y él frunció los labios, negando con la cabeza.

—Te has estado viendo muy radiante...—le comentó él alzando la ceja—Sí estás ocultando algo.

Ella frunció el ceño y bajó su sándwich, sus ojos yéndose brevemente al libro de literatura. Lance entrecerró los ojos al ver eso y saltó de su asiento para agarrarlo, quitándose de su alcance cuando ella se levantó y trató de arrebatárselo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

— ¡Oh, oh! ¿Qué estarás ocultando, Pidge?—le molestó parándose en la banca, ella reacomodándose para subirse a la mesa.

— ¡Dame eso, McClain!

—Oh, no—le contestó cuando ella se paró en la mesa y él se dejó caer al suelo, rápidamente alejándose de ella y agitando el libro—. Así que sí tienes algo escondido aquí.

Sintió que el tiempo se le detuvo al verlo abrir el libro, el pedazo de papel quedando a disposición de los ojos azules, y saltó de la mesa para arrancárselo de las manos, haciendo que retrocediera por el movimiento brusco.

— ¡Déjame en paz, Lance!

Sintió que la cara se le sonrojaba violentamente, y tuvo que recuperar su almuerzo apresuradamente para evitar llamar la atención de nuevo, demasiado avergonzada de que la vieran con ese aspecto.

"Vi lo que McClain te hizo en la cafetería, ¿estás bien?"

Hizo un puchero ante las palabras escritas, mirando más abajo y encontrándose con un "Es un idiota" tachado varias veces.

No pudo evitar bufar.

Subió la vista hacia su libro, la nota estando entre sus manos en su regazo, por debajo de la mesa para que nadie en la biblioteca la viese, y volvió a doblarla para guardarla en su bolsillo, ya una costumbre el sacarla cuando llegase a su cuarto y meterla junto con el resto de ellas en la pequeña caja verde en su escritorio.

Suspiró y se recargó en la mesa, intentando concentrarse en la lectura, pero leer para la clase de literatura siempre era una tortura para ella. Estaba segura que a lo que se dedicaría sería lejano a la filosofía y el romanticismo de la vida.

Sus ojos se distrajeron de inmediato, y se encontró mirando al fondo de la biblioteca, frunciendo el ceño hacia la pared oscurecida por los altos estantes. No sabía de parte de quién eran esas notas, y sinceramente quería averiguarlo, pero no se le ocurría ningún modo de saberlo, a menos que quisiera revisar la caligrafía de cada uno de los estudiantes.

Respiró hondo y dejó caer su frente a la mesa, el ruido sobresaltando al chico del otro lado de la mesa.

—Lo siento—murmuró ella, escuchándolo bufar.

—Está bien...

Torció la cabeza para verlo, su sien todavía pegada a la madera, y tardó un poco en reconocerlo, sabiendo que compartía un par de clases con él.

— Keith Kogane, ¿no?—murmuró ella, y él alzó la mirada de su libro de aeronáutica, libro que seguramente era de su pertenencia porque la biblioteca escolar no contaba con volúmenes de ese tipo—. Llevamos clase de física juntos.

Él miró a otro lado, asintiendo lentamente.

—Katie Holt—recordó él, y ella le sonrió.

—Llámame Pidge.

Las notas no dejaron de llegar, algunas bastante elaboradas, con dibujos o comentarios vagos con respecto al día, algunas otras con simples halagos y corazones pequeños.

— ¡¿Estás recibiendo cartas de amor?!

Calló a Hunk tapándole la boca, mirando alrededor para asegurarse que nadie le haya oído.

—No son cartas de amor—clarificó soltándole y acomodándose los lentes—. Son sólo notas.

—Notas de amor—la corrigió él con una sonrisa enorme—, ¡lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no sólo estabas feliz por el viaje al planetario!

—Es parte de mi felicidad, Hunk—soltó poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole un empujón—. Y no son de amor, entiende eso.

—Pero, Pidge—le lloriqueó exasperado—, dices que te escribe cumplidos y cosas bonitas, ¡ésas son notas de amor! ¡Tienes un admirador!

— ¡No son de amor!

Él hizo una mueca, meditándolo.

—Bueno, no te ha jurado amor eterno—dijo alzando los hombros, mirando hacia el cielo—, pero son cumplidos, Pidge. Son halagos. Se está armando el camino.

Suspiró con pesadez, dejando caer los hombros y luego tirándose en el pasto. Hunk se le unió poco después.

— ¿Sabes quién es?

—Por supuesto que no—contestó frunciendo el ceño a una nube solitaria en el cielo—. Las notas sólo aparecen en mi casillero, y no voy a comparar más de 600 estilos de escritura para encontrarle.

Hunk inhaló profundamente y luego suspiró, el pasto aplastándose indicando que se giraba a ella.

— ¿Y le darías una oportunidad aunque no lo conocieras?

Parpadeó y volteó a Hunk, abriendo la boca y cerrándola al no saber qué contestar.

—Bueno...—murmuró bajando la vista y removiéndose en su lugar— No creo que vaya a hacerlo de inmediato.

Hunk jadeó con exagerada sorpresa.

— ¡Pidge! ¡Te gusta!

Sintió la sangre irse toda a su cara.

— ¡No me gusta!

— ¡Pero lo consideraste!

— ¡Es considerarlo! ¡No aceptarlo así como así!—exclamó incorporándose— Si no le conozco, obviamente querría conocerlo, pero eso no tiene que ver, ¡yo sólo quiero saber quién es!

Él alzó una ceja, una sonrisa divertida curveándole los labios.

—Claro, "conocerlo"...

—Voy a ahorcarte.

Otra nota cayó de su casillero, y sintió una sonrisa formándose en su boca, pero ver a Keith agacharse para tomarla le hizo saltar fuera de su piel.

— ¿Esto es tuyo?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño, la nota todavía entre sus dedos aunque claramente estaba dándosela.

—Yo... uh...

Él alzó una ceja y ella se apresuró a agarrarla, riendo nerviosamente.

—Sí, bueno—intentó después de meterla a su bolsillo como si no fuera tan importante y no le ansiara saber qué estaba escrito en ella—, a veces dejo mis cosas hechas un desastre y se caen cuando abro mi casillero. No es nada nuevo.

Él asintió una vez y ella le sonrió ampliamente, recuperando su libro de física y cerrando su casillero.

—Creí que eras bastante organizada—apuntó él mirando los separadores de colores en su libro señalando cada uno de los capítulos y detalles importantes en el texto.

—Oh, deberías ver mi cuarto—le restó importancia ella ondeando la mano y luego girándose en dirección al salón, la risa nerviosa y forzada todavía saliéndole de la boca—. No soy tan ordenada en la vida a como soy con los estudios.

Keith sonrió levemente, señal de que aquello le pareció gracioso, y ella suspiró, un poco aliviada de que el tema haya evadido completamente la razón de esa pequeña nota.

— ¿Kogane?

Ambos voltearon por sobre sus hombros, Lance cruzado de brazos en la mitad del pasillo con el ceño fruncido mirándolos de cerca.

Oh, claro, a Lance no le agradaba Keith, porque siempre era el que tenía la mejor calificación en su materia favorita: Deporte.

— ¿Te conozco?

Contuvo una risa con un bufido, y la mirada herida de Lance la hizo callarse.

—Olvídalo—masculló bajo su aliento girándose sobre su eje y caminando hacia el lado opuesto del pasillo—. No importa.

Ella alzó una ceja, viéndolo alejarse mientras parecía maldecir en voz baja.

— ¿Crees que sea James?

Volteó a verlo como si hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

—Está bien, no.

Revoloteó los ojos y siguió escribiendo, la tarea de aritmética siendo más interesante que ver al resto de sus compañeros jugar durante el receso, cosa que Hunk estaba haciendo mientras intentaba dar candidatos, tachando los nombres de aquellos a los que descartaban.

— ¿Qué hay de Keith?

Dejó de escribir, quedándose a medio número, y alzó la vista al chico, sonriéndole ampliamente al asistente del entrenador, Shiro.

—Es gay.

Ahora Hunk casi se rompe el cuello cuando volteó a verla.

— ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

Ella sonrió torcidamente.

—Me preguntó sobre Shiro. Sabe que lo conozco desde hace tiempo por ser mejor amigo de Matt—comentó ella divertida y Hunk miró al par en la orilla de la cancha, notando la sonrisa apenada de Shiro.

—Wow.

—Lo sé.

—Hacen linda pareja.

—Sí.

— ¿Sabes con quién harías linda pareja?

— ¿Qué?

—Ryan.

—Hunk...

—Está bien, él tampoco.

Lo tachó de su lista.

"¿Tienes algo con Kogane?"

Era lo único que decía, y aquello le desconcertaba bastante. No había dibujitos o garabatos. Ni siquiera el constante dibujo de lentes redondos que la mayoría de las notas llevaban. La falta de todo eso lo hacía ver demasiado serio.

Arqueó las cejas, casi sintiéndolas desaparecer en el inicio de su cabello, y miró alrededor con sospecha, sintiendo que aquel que había escrito eso estaba mirándola de cerca en ese momento a pesar de que Iverson explicaba qué era la fase cuántica.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Keith, éste escribiendo mientras vagamente escuchaba al profesor, y luego miró hacia más adelante en las filas, notado que Lance se reacomodaba rápidamente en su asiento. Frunció el ceño, mirándolo con cautela, y lo vio volver a mirar sobre su hombro hacia ella, exaltándose y regresando la vista hacia el pizarrón.

Oh.

— ¿Por qué me dejas esas notas?

Lo vio saltar, casi estrellándose con su casillero y golpeándose con la orilla de la puerta, su cara torciéndose en dolor cuando giró a ella.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó mirando hacia otro lado brevemente— ¿Notas? ¿Cuáles notas?

Ella alzó una ceja, y él pareció contener la respiración, soltándola con un suspiro pesado y derrotado.

—Lo siento, ¿sí?—dijo dándole la espalda y cerrando su casillero, para volver a verla—Es sólo que no sabía cómo... no sabía cómo decirte eso y...

— ¿Yo te gusto, Lance?

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla, tragando pesado y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Habría un problema con eso?

—Bastantes.

Él arrugó la nariz y bufó.

—Claro, prefieres a Kogane por sobre mí, ¿no?—espetó amargamente, apretando sus puños a sus costados— Espero sean muy felices con su astrofísica y raros peinados.

—Creí que te gustaba mi cabello—apuntó ella, recordando el "¡Tu cabello se ve TAN suave! ¿Lo es o tendría que comprobarlo?" y un guiño que recibió en una de las notas que la apenó al punto de soltar una carcajada.

—Pues eso da igual, ¿no?—masculló bajo su aliento—Ya dime que me rechazas para irme a casa.

Ella lo pensó un momento, ladeando la cabeza y arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Sabes?—comenzó bajando la mirada, de repente nerviosa—Tus notas realmente alegraban mi día. E imaginaba mucho el cómo podría agradecerte cuando por fin supiese quién eras.

No hubo respuesta, y alzó la mirada para encontrarlo viendo fijamente al suelo, su entrecejo fruncido profundamente.

—Lance—le llamó, y él se encogió en hombros antes de subir la vista a ella, su expresión vulnerable y apenada—, ¿quisieras ir por algo de tomar?

Su sorpresa fue notoria, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más y su boca cayendo abierta.

— ¿Qué?

—Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no?—le recordó ella paseando la mirada por el techo del pasillo—Claro, hasta que me quitaste mi libro para revelar la nota que había escondido en él. Ah, y que te pusiste pesado con Keith.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, lo siento.

Ella bufó.

—Anda, o la invitación expira.

Lance sonrió levemente, suspirando.

— ¿Estás dándome una oportunidad?

—De remediar tus errores, sí.

Él soltó un gruñido y ella contuvo una risa.

—No eran cartas de amor—mencionó él de repente, sus ojos pegados a la mesa mientras jugueteaba con su vaso.

Ella lo observó en silencio y subió sus hombros, restándole importancia.

—No era lo que tú decías cuando todo comenzó.

Lo vio ponerse rojo, y ella bufó.


	18. 17: Inseguridad

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Hunk x Lance (Hance)

Clasificación: M (Adultos) [No explícita]

* * *

Siempre había visto que Lance mostraba mucha confianza.

En un principio fue por eso que le había comenzado a gustar su amigo, el cómo siempre demostraba los avances que había hecho en sus habilidades, y el cómo su sonrisa tenía esa inclinación de orgullo cuando lograba algo.

Y el cómo presumía ser todo un rompecorazones le amargaba un poco.

Claro, nunca lo había visto salir con alguien por más de dos semanas, normalmente todo acabándose con la chica mostrando una sonrisa triste y Lance explicando brevemente en la privacidad de su dormitorio compartido que simplemente no era su tipo.

Lance recibía y presumía el título como fuese corona, y sorprendentemente a todas les atraía aquello. O a casi todas, porque a Pidge le seguía causando un revoloteo de ojos y una mueca de asco. Supone que por eso son amigos y Lance no ha intentado coquetear con ella.

Eso, o Lance sigue pensando que es un chico.

En cualquier caso, todo aquel circo, maroma y teatro de "el rompecorazones McClain" le molestaba bastante. Pero, para su mala fortuna, seguía sintiéndose atraído a él.

Quizás no era por toda la imagen que Lance se armaba ante el resto de la escuela. Quizás era porque él lo veía como realmente era, con sus risas nasales cuando no podía dejar de reír por dos minutos enteros, o la manera en la que arrugaba la nariz y torcía la boca en un puchero cuando intentaba entender el algebra, o la mirada perdida que tenía en el almuerzo antes de que Pidge y él se sentaran con él, o la sonrisa sincera que aparecía en sus labios cuando le ofrecía las galletas que había preparado la noche anterior, o el tono de su voz cuando halagaba su repostería y las bromas sobre cómo sería un muy buen esposo para la afortunada que se enamorara de él.

Quizás era que no conocía al Lance "el galán" McClain, y conocía solamente a Lance, aquél con sus defectos y errores que no tenían que ver con su sonrisa coqueta y ojos azules. Quizás era por saber quién realmente era.

—Quizás no sirvo para el amor.

Se quedó completamente quieto, el agua de la llave golpeándole en las manos. Parpadeó un par de veces, viendo el plato que había soltado en el lavaplatos, y tragó pesado mientras lo recuperaba, bufando para recuperar su tono.

—¿Qué?—dudó divertido, fijando la mirada en el plato mientras lo tallaba con la esponja, resistiendo la urgencia de mirar sobre su hombro—¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Allura ya te ha rechazado?

No hubo respuesta, y terminó de lavar los platos en silencio, limpiando el área de trabajo por la ansiedad del silencio tenso

—Hablo en serio, Hunk.

Frunció los labios, tarareando mientras lo meditaba.

—No creo que sea tan grave—le intentó animar, poniendo la mejor sonrisa que podía y girándose a él.

Pero la expresión se le borró de inmediato, sintiendo su corazón caerse al verlo recostado en la barra, un costado de su cara pegado al mármol y sus ojos pegados a un punto en la pared.

—Es sólo...—le escuchó suspirar, y tuvo que bajar la mirada y secarse las manos en el delantal para distraer sus ganas de abrazarle— Todas las personas con las que he salido... todas con las que no ha funcionado.

Respiró hondo y caminó hasta la barra, manteniéndose del otro lado del mueble y mirándole con atención.

—Pero simplemente no ha funcionado, Lance—le explicó esbozando una sonrisa, aunque Lance seguía con la vista en la pared—. Tú mismo lo has dicho, terminaron porque no eran tu tipo, no porque no sirvas para el amor.

Lance se quedó en silencio, sus ojos perdidos igual que como cuando estaba solo, como cuando lo único que podía hacer era escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

—He mentido.

Hunk volvió la vista a él, viéndolo enderezarse, su mirada evitando la suya mientras sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosamente.

— ¿Mentido?

—No ha sido porque no son mi tipo—contestó rápidamente, la orilla de sus ojos arrugándose—. No ha sido porque ellas no me han gustado. Ha sido...

Esperó a que continuara, no queriendo presionarlo con otra pregunta, y le escuchó suspirar exasperado.

—No ha funcionado porque tengo miedo.

Hunk frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—Tengo miedo, Hunk—admitió un poco más bajo, su voz temblorosa y llena de aliento—. Cada vez que he visto que la relación va a un lado más serio, yo...

Lance se mordió la lengua, y Hunk tragó.

—He terminado saboteándolo—contestó frustrado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y quitándose el cabello de la cara con un gruñido—. Sé que parece que tengo toda la confianza del mundo, y que me creo el mejor en todo. Pero siempre temo que dirán que soy inexperto, o inútil, o quizás que yo no era lo que esperaban, que los he decepcionado.

La cocina volvió a quedarse en silencio, Lance sorbiéndose la nariz y tallándose los ojos con sus puños, el rastro de lágrimas quedándose atrapadas en sus pestañas.

— ¿Recuerdas a Nyma?

Hunk asintió con lentitud.

—Estuve con ella como por dos meses—continuó Lance sin mirarlo, como si en un principio no esperara respuesta—, y en nuestro aniversario, ella quiso... bueno...

Hunk apretó los puños, intentando ignorar el burbujeo de molestia que le hervía en el estómago por el bien de reconfortar a su amigo.

—Ella quiso hacerlo conmigo—comentó con un respiro—. Pero yo estaba demasiado nervioso, y cuando llegó el momento de...

Lo vio sacudir la cabeza y luego dejarla caer en la barra de nuevo.

—No pude, Hunk—terminó angustiado, su voz tan alarmada que le aceleraba el corazón en terror—. No pude. Y Nyma... se burló de mí al saber que era mi primera... mi primera vez. Ella sólo estaba conmigo porque creyó que era bueno en el sexo, pero yo nunca había...

Hunk soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

—Yo nunca he...—confesó de repente, su cara enrojeciéndose brevemente hasta la punta de las orejas, cambiando de tema de repente— Todos piensan que soy un experto, y que terminó con quienes estoy saliendo porque no cumplen mis requisitos. Pero sólo tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente.

Lance no era el chico que todos creían. Él también tenía sus defectos e inseguridades. Y era la primera vez que escuchaba aquella.

Aun un poco sorprendido y desconcertado de la repentina confesión, Hunk respiró hondo y se quitó el delantal, caminando hasta él y sentándose a su lado, Lance dándole una mirada periférica antes de seguir mirando fijamente al mueble.

—Es normal tener ese tipo de miedos, Lance—le explicó con lentitud, ladeando la cabeza en un intento de encontrar sus ojos—. Pero tus relaciones fallidas no significan que no sirvas para el amor.

Lance bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando caer sus hombros.

—He tratado de que mis relaciones funcionen, Hunk—argumentó con la mandíbula tensa, sus manos hechas puños en su regazo—. Pero siempre termino arruinándolo, o cometiendo un error tonto, y eso me cuesta mi relación. Y terminó con ellas por miedo a que ellas terminen conmigo, porque no puedo soportar que me rompan el corazón.

Hunk contuvo un bufido ante lo irónico de ello y bajó la vista, viendo sus dedos juguetear nerviosamente entre ellos antes de hablar.

—Pero no significa que no sirvas para el amor—insistió en voz baja, un suspiro escapándosele ante el pequeño dolor en su corazón—. Quizás te sientes así de inseguro porque no has conocido a la persona correcta.

No hubo respuesta y lo tomó como una invitación a continuar.

—Te has sentido así con todas ellas probablemente porque no eran las personas indicadas. Necesitas a alguien en quien puedas confiar y disfrute de tu compañía—murmuró con cuidado, adquiriendo un tono más bromista después—. No sólo un título y un par de citas.

Le oyó bufar con suavidad, y contuvo la sonrisa que se le formaba en los labios.

—Necesitas a alguien que pueda asegurarte con sus palabras, con sus acciones, con naturalidad. Pero decir que no sirves para el amor...

Hubo silencio, y Hunk arriesgó una mirada a Lance, encontrándolo con una sonrisa pequeña, sus ojos paseando por las figuras del mármol antes de voltear a él.

—Gracias, Hunk.

Y ahí estaba esa entonación en su voz, más suave y tranquila que el resto, más cariñosa y emocional, aquella que le hacía latir el corazón con bastante más fuerza de lo normal, finalizada con esa sonrisa sincera que sentía que era sólo para él, que no tenía nada de coqueta pero que lograba enamorarlo más de lo que debería.

— ¿Hunk?

Se exaltó, retrocediendo y empujando el banco, percatándose hasta ese momento, con los ojos azules abiertos en sorpresa y su rostro levemente enrojecido frente a él, que se había inclinado a él con el objetivo de besarlo.

—A-ah, yo...—titubeó volteando a otra parte, intentando evitar que se notase el sonrojo violento que había cubierto su cara— ¡Las galletas! ¡Sacaré la masa del refrigerador y-!

Una mano lo detuvo, sosteniendo su brazo con poca fuerza, pero el mero toque fue suficiente para detener sus pasos y girarse, encontrándose con su mirada de inmediato.

—L-lance, ¿qué...?

Un beso.

Un pequeño beso en sus labios fue lo único que tuvo de respuesta, y cuando Lance se separó, mirando al suelo con un sonrojo cubriéndole toda la cara y cuello, Hunk se percató de lo que había pasado.

—L-lo siento—se disculpó soltándole el brazo y dando un paso hacia atrás, sus manos tapando la parte inferior de su cara—. Creí... cuando tú... y pensé que...

—Me gustas, Lance.

Los ojos azules subieron a su rostro en un movimiento, Hunk sosteniendo sus manos con cuidado lejos de su cara.

—Me gustas—repitió, el corazón ensordeciéndole los oídos y golpeándole el pecho con fuerza—, por favor, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Vio su garganta moverse con un trago pesado y bajar la vista a su pecho, sus manos dándole un apretón a las suyas antes recargar su frente en su pecho y asentir contra él.

—Por favor—murmuró, una risa saliéndose de sus labios—. Por favor, Hunk.

Y Hunk lo rodeó en sus brazos, con la mente determinada en hacerle olvidar toda inseguridad que podía tener.


	19. 18: Remolino

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: James x Keith (Jaith)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos)

* * *

Estaba consciente que cuando lo conoció, lo único que quería era estrangularlo. Era alguien orgulloso, demasiado problemático para su gusto, y el solo hecho de que le causara problemas a todo su equipo era peor.

Luego recibió un golpe en la cara y todo fue caída libre.

Odiaba su actitud de desinterés, odiaba que lo único que hacía ahí era por la oportunidad que Shiro le había dado. Ni siquiera había entrado por sus propios méritos, su falta disciplina pudiendo evitar que fuese admitido. Y aunque tenía mucha más habilidad que todos los demás en su año, quizás en toda la academia, no podía evitar tenerle odio.

—Se le llama envidia.

Había fulminado a Rizavi, gruñéndole y viéndola esbozar una sonrisa, aunque le mostraba las manos en signo de rendición.

—No le tengo envidia a Kogane—escupió antes de salir de la sala de estar hecho una furia, aquello molestándole más por estar en lo correcto que por la mera implicación.

Y es que era muy fácil tenerle envidia al único alumno que recibía toda la atención del héroe de todos en Garrison, del mejor piloto de toda la academia. Por supuesto que le hervía la sangre el estúpido sentimiento.

Y después desapareció.

Fue expulsado después de un incidente, gracias a la acusación de que la falla de Kerberos fue un error de piloto.

Y en ese entonces no sentía nada en absoluto. El frío vacío remplazando los calientes celos y furias que le provocaban ver su ceño fruncido.

—Quizás le extrañas.

Ignoró a Kinkade, también ignorando a Leifsdottir cuando comenzó a hablar de las probabilidades de volver a verlo.

La Tierra fue invadida. Él se convirtió en uno de los pilotos reclutados y entrenados para salvar la existencia humana. La vida se tornó turbulenta y llena de problemas. No habiendo ningún momento para poder concentrarse en sentimientos inútiles y que definitivamente no estaban ahí.

Y entonces regresó. Con una actitud explosiva pero controlada. Con un equipo desproporcionado pero capaz. Con una mirada penetrante pero curiosa.

Fueron quienes pusieron fin a la invasión, a los que liberaron a la humanidad y aseguraron un día más de vida. Fue él quien comandó a su pequeño equipo, fue él quien lideró y salvó a la Tierra de una destrucción segura.

Y el calor comenzó a rellenar el vacío, persiguiéndolo y girando, en un intento de ganar terreno mientras el frío de su ausencia seguía huyendo para mantenerse existiendo, todas sus emociones arremolinándose en un caos del que sus pensamientos no podían salir estables.

—Griffin.

Dejó de caminar, a punto de mirar sobre su hombro, pero deteniéndose antes de hacerlo, el calor dentro de su cuerpo apoderándose de todo a su paso y mareándolo con sus sentimientos.

—Kogane—contestó volviendo la mirada al frente, creyendo que ignorándolo podría huir de aquello y el vacío regresaría a su lugar, donde no causaba problemas, donde evitaba esos sentimientos inútiles.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

Bajó la vista y se giró a él, nada preparado ante el remolino que podía verse en la mirada de Keith, el frío y el calor persiguiéndose uno al otro en su cabeza de la misma manera en la que pasaba en la suya, tan intensamente que en sus ojos era obvia la batalla. Y quien iba ganando.

—Claro.

Y al ver la leve curva en la orilla de su boca justo antes de pasar junto a él y liderar el paso, supo que el calor también había ganado el control del remolino violento de emociones en su interior.


	20. 19: Espíritu

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Shiro (Sheith) [O algo así]

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos)

* * *

A decir verdad, esto es de un fanfic que tengo en progreso, pero, aunque es parte de la historia, hice algunos cambios para que tuviera final (éste sería el penúltimo capítulo), por lo que la historia original es diferente y tiene más continuación. Advierto esto porque en un futuro publicaré la historia aquí y quiero que sepan que no hice spoiler akadshfasdjhf

Y lo encontró mirándolo atentamente. Otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho—Shiro se disculpó, bajando su mirada nerviosamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron—. Es sólo... eres muy parecido a... alguien..."

Parpadeó, un recuerdo vago de cierto nombre bailando en su lengua.

—Yorak...—murmuró, asustando al fantasma. Qué cosa tan rara.

—¿Tú sabes...?

—Lo vi—explicó, la semejanza de sí mismo en un uniforme—, en una de las visiones.

Shiro sonrió cariñosamente, un poco de melancolía juntándose en sus ojos.

—Las visiones...

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó con cuidado, viendo los labios curveados en la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto apretándose levemente—Quiero decir, si no quieres decírmelo...

—Mi mejor amigo—Shiro contestó con facilidad, mirando de soslayo a la escasez de su brazo derecho y riendo brevemente—. Mi mano derecha. Mi colega.

Keith se sintió a sí mismo sonreír un poco, refrescado por la repentina alegría que Shiro mostraba, burbujeándole el interior. Tan diferente a su malvado yo, intentando asesinarlo tan sólo hace unos minutos.

—Mi amor.

Saltó en su lugar, encontrando a Shiro todavía sonriéndole a él, pero con sus cejas curveadas en angustia, sintiendo su cara enrojeciéndose.

—Lo amaba—continuó, un extraño sonrojo apareciendo en su pálida y transparente piel, sus ojos cerrándose por un momento—. Le amaba tanto.

Abrió la boca, ni siquiera sabiendo si era para hablar o algo más, pero no pudo controlar el repentino recuerdo de todas esas sonrisas y miradas que recibía de él, llenas e inundadas de algo que realmente no podía ubicar. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y su corazón estaba siendo demasiado ruidoso, incluso cuando todo ese cariño no era para él.

—Y no pude decírselo—Shiro interrumpió su línea de pensamientos—. Estaba tan asustado. Estaba... aterrado de lo que él pensaría de mí.

Frunció el entrecejo, el tono frágil de su voz siendo demasiado doloroso, y bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior en consternación y ansiedad.

Recordaba todas las acciones que dejaban en claro los sentimientos de Shiro, todas las sonrisas, los toques, las pequeñas y encantadoras chispas que volaban todo el camino de los ojos de Shiro a la existencia de Yorak. Y no podía creer que las estrellas yendo todo el camino de regreso fueran invisibles para Shiro.

—Te amaba.

El pequeño murmullo casi inaudible hizo a Shiro dejar de mirar al suelo, su expresión sorprendida yendo directamente a incredulidad.

— ¿Qué?

Keith resopló, tratando de recuperar su coraje, y rezó por que pudiera explicar todos esos sentimientos de forma adecuada, porque estos no eran suyos.

—Lo vi, Shiro—comenzó, su propia voz sintiéndose distante desde dentro su cuerpo—. Tú eras todo para él. Tú eras... el único que lo entendía, el único que intentó genuinamente de ser su amigo... de ser su apoyo.

—Keith—el espíritu trató de interrumpir con una risa débil, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor.

—No, Shiro—insistió sacudiendo su cabeza—Lo vi. La manera en la que tú le veías, la forma en la que sonreías cuando estaban juntos, es la misma forma en la que él sonreía cuando te miraba, cuando estabas a su lado.

Shiro abrió la boca, sus labios moviéndose en palabras sin inicio ni final, y le vio a punto de sacudir la cabeza, sus pies de inmediato cobrando vida por ellos mismos y cerrando la distancia entre ellos, sus manos atrapando su rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos, las irises grises brillando en sorpresa ante el prácticamente imposible contacto que en ese momento estaba llevándose a cabo.

—Keith...

—Te amaba, Shiro—repitió, de repente sin aliento—. Te amaba con toda su alma. Con todo su corazón. No tienes ni una idea de lo aterrado que estaba al haberte perdido. De lo triste y gris que se volvió su vida después de perderte.

Las palabras salían sin control, Keith sintiéndose igual de pasmado que como Shiro se veía al oír lo que era dicho con su voz, el conocimiento de todo lo que estaba diciendo siendo absolutamente nuevo para él.

—Y ver tu rostro una vez más, vivo y joven, tan brillante como alguna vez fuiste, pero con un nombre y alma diferente fue lo que más rompió mi corazón—confesó entrecortado, la sonrisa triste estirando su boca y el picor en sus ojos volviendo borrosa su vista—. No tienes idea de cuánto sufrí, Shiro. De cuánto te extrañé...

Shiro abrió los labios, un suspiro tembloroso saliendo de ellos y golpeándole el rostro con suavidad, el frío de su piel transparente y ausente respiro poco a poco volviéndose cálido mientras sus ojos grises comenzaban a tener más intensidad, algo que Keith no entendía volviéndose completamente claro y comprensible para él.

—¿Yorak...?

Una risa se escapó de su boca, la sonrisa torciéndosele en todas direcciones al intentar contener un sollozo.

—Te extrañé tanto, Shiro.

Un bufido contra su boca y sus ojos se cerraron por completo, el breve y vago toque sobre sus labios desapareciendo tan pronto su mirada se oscureció. Y al abrir los párpados se encontró parado en otro lugar, presenciando frente a él un beso del que creyó era parte hasta hacía unos segundos, su copia carbónica, más traslúcida y madura, con una cicatriz cruzando toda su mejilla derecha, sosteniendo cariñosamente el rostro de Shiro, mientras éste le abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo de la cintura.

Estaba demasiado perplejo por lo que había pasado, tanto que ni siquiera notó cuando el beso había terminado y ambos espíritus reían con suavidad con sus frentes unidas.

—Keith.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con algo muy similar al reflejo de un espejo, extrañado de verse sonreír con tanta sinceridad.

—Gracias.

Abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir, y la imagen frente a él comenzó a desaparecer, los ojos de Yorak volviendo a Shiro y sonriéndole con tanto cariño que Keith se sintió nuevamente viviendo una de las visiones de la memoria de Shiro.

Los colores se perdieron y las líneas desaparecieron, un haz de luz achicándose en el espacio y dejando la habitación en la oscuridad una vez más, la única fuente de luz siendo el leve brillo emanando del cuerpo transparente de Shiro.

—Keith—murmuró volteando a él, y Keith parpadeó, cegado por la enorme sonrisa que le dedicaba—, lo lamento, creo que poseyó tu cuerpo sin ningún permiso.

Keith boqueó, cerrando los ojos y resoplando.

— ¿Qué...?

Le oyó reír con suavidad y no pudo evitar sonreír él mismo, escuchando lejanamente las voces de sus amigos en el corredor, gritando su nombre.

—Shiro...—comenzó, quedándose en silencio al no saber qué más decir.

—Gracias, Keith—le agradeció el fantasma, acercándose a él un paso y acariciando su cabello con gentileza, provocándole un leve sonrojo al recordar el breve beso que no tenía el derecho de haber sentido—. Te lo debo.

Se mordió el labio, sintiendo los ojos picar nuevamente, y alzó la vista a él, sonriéndole como mejor podía.

—Descansa en paz, Shiro.

La encantadora sonrisa se amplió, y poco a poco la imagen desapareció frente a él, el toque en su cabello quedándose presente un momento antes de desvanecerse también.

— ¡Keith!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, la perilla pegando ruidosamente contra la pared, pero no logrando exaltarlo en absoluto.

— ¡Keith! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Parpadeó, volteando a sus amigos sin aliento en el portal, y hasta ese momento sintió las lágrimas calientes caer de sus mejillas.

—Chicos...

Todos empalidecieron, viéndolo limpiarse una parte del rostro con el dorso de su mano descuidadamente.

— ¡KEITH!

De inmediato se encontró abrazado por los cuatro, la calidez de sus amigos aplacando un poco el vacío que su corazón estaba sufriendo injustamente.


	21. 20: Gafas

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Personaje: Hunk

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y Adultos)

* * *

Un crujido de madera, un par de golpes leves y silencio de una risa terminada a medias, y Hunk sabía que mirar a sus espaldas significaría aceptar que dudaba de la presencia de su amiga en el corredor.

—¿P-pidge?—titubeó encogiéndose en hombros, el miedo haciendo temblar su cuerpo entero más que el frío mordiéndole la piel—Ya no es gracioso, Pidge, por favor.

La oscuridad del pasillo lo rodeaban por completo, casi tragándolo como si de una bestia hambrienta se tratara, y el seguir caminando hacia el fondo, donde la puerta vieja y rota parecía burlarse de él le causaba más ansiedad que el resto.

—Pidge, por favor enciende la linterna—pidió, su voz rompiéndose a las orillas—. Admito que soy un cobarde, lo dije incluso antes de entrar, ¿qué más quieres de mí? ¿Que muera de un infarto?

Silencio.

Y el escalofrío que lo recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta el inicio de su cuello lo hizo jadear, intentando no sollozar.

— ¿P-pidge?

Su voz hizo eco en el pasillo y bajó la mirada, viendo sus puños apretarse y relajarse un par de veces antes de respirar hondo.

—N-no es gracioso, Pidge...

Tragó, ni siquiera preparado mentalmente para ver detrás de él, pero aun así se giró con lentitud, la oscuridad y soledad del pasillo recibiéndolo de manera silenciosa. El corazón se le hizo un puño.

— ¿P-p-p-pidge...?—tartamudeó, girándose por completo y tratando de hacerse pequeño, sintiendo que cualquier movimiento llamaría la atención de algo indeseable— ¿D-dónde... dónde estás...?

Dio un paso y su pie golpeó algo, haciéndolo bajar la vista con lentitud y encontrando la pequeña linterna que su amiga traía. Jadeó y alzó la mirada, desesperadamente viendo alrededor a todas las puertas cerradas.

— ¿Pidge?—dijo más alto, aunque su voz seguía temblando— ¡Pidge!

No hubo respuesta y dio un paso hacia donde se suponía que la entrada estaba, esperando que saliendo del maldito edificio abandonado pudiera encontrarla riéndose de él a la luz de la luna. Pisó algo que de inmediato se rompió bajo su peso y retrocedió para ver qué era aquello, encontrando en el suelo las gafas características de su amiga, rotas y abandonadas.

— ¡Pidge!—gritó esta vez lágrimas brotándole de los ojos, más asustado por el bien de ella que por el propio, y su respiración se detuvo al oír una de las puertas abrirse con el murmullo de un rechinido.

Boqueó antes de mirar y en la oscuridad no pudo distinguir más que una silueta en el suelo.

— ¿P-pidge?—susurró temblorosamente, reconociéndola a pesar del juego cruel de sombras, y en vez de inteligentemente tomar la linterna y alumbrar la habitación, entró en ella con lentitud, ladeando la cabeza al tratar de ver con más claridad en la oscuridad— Pidge...

La puerta se cerró con un viento inexistente.


	22. 21: Postre

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Lotor (Keithor)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos)

* * *

Un bufido contra sus labios y volvió a inclinarse para besarlo de nuevo, una sonrisa curveándose en su boca al sentirlo jadear.

—Lotor...

Lo calló una vez más, sus dedos paseándose por el cabello negro y suave que siempre había deseado acariciar, y tarareó contra su boca, la cuestión no siendo dicha pero incitándole a continuar.

—¿Sí, cariño?—murmuró al separarse, su boca rozando contra la suya con el movimiento al hablar en voz baja.

Le sintió tensarse ante el sobrenombre, sus labios moviéndose erráticamente al tratar de responder.

—No me...—le oyó musitar, tragando sonoramente mientras sus ojos violáceos bajaban tímidamente lejos de los suyos—No me llames así.

Lo meditó un momento, ladeando la cabeza y comenzando a pasear su otra mano por su espalda.

—Me parece que aplica a nuestra situación—apuntó alzando una ceja, viéndole removerse en su abrazo pero no retirarse, el agarre tan suave y sencillo que podría hacerlo sin problema—, ¿o simplemente ése no es de tu agrado?

Vaciló un momento, sin mirarle.

—No es...—comenzó cerrando los ojos y luego suspirando, quedándose en silencio por unos cuantos segundos.

Y él respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su corazón.

—¿Bebé?—preguntó con suavidad, sintiéndolo saltar en su lugar—¿O prefieres Dulzura?

—Lotor...—advirtió entredientes, y no pudo evitar soltar una risita, demasiado risueña para su gusto.

—¿Corazón? ¿Mi cielo?—continuó inclinándose y acurrucándose en el costado de su cabeza, suspirando en su cabello—¿Bombón? Tengo bastantes preparados, Keith. Todos y cada uno de ellos destinados para ti.

Le escuchó bufar, claramente divertido pero avergonzado, y se alejó de él para besarlo otra vez, esta vez quedándose un momento más dentro de su espacio y suspirando en su rostro.

—¿Mi amor?

Un lamento estrangulado y se encontró siendo besado con ímpetu, con más dientes y lengua que experiencia, y soltó una risa sin aliento, correspondiendo y tratando de calmar el paso del beso.

—Keith está bien—murmuró contra sus labios, sus brazos abrazándole el cuello y su peso sosteniéndose de la punta de sus pies para poder llenar la diferencia entre sus alturas.

Se sintió sonreír, como un tonto enamorado.

—Mi Keith.

Un jadeo casi inaudible y volvió a ser besado, las palabras y el beso siendo lo más dulce que nunca había probado, superando la delicia de un postre y su dulzura.

—Mi Lotor—le oyó susurrar entre besos y quitarle esas palabras de los labios con besos y toques hasta inentendibles jadeos era su nuevo objetivo.

—Todo tuyo.


	23. 22: Nocturna

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Hunk (Heith)

Clasificación: General

* * *

No estaba familiarizado con la sensación que le quedó después de ese abrazo, mucho menos después de la nerviosa reacción que tuvo Hunk cuando lo dejó en el suelo y le sonrió a corta distancia, su cara repentinamente oscureciéndose en un sonrojo y alejándose de él con un empujón que pareció más brusco de lo que quería. No estaba familiarizado con la emoción que le revoloteó en el estómago, no con la velocidad que tomó su corazón ante los ojos castaños.

No era la misma sensación de confort que le llenaba cada que abrazaba a Shiro, o el sentido de pertenencia cuando todos en el equipo se reunían para rodearlo en sus brazos. Aunque parecían compartir calidez en diferentes aspectos, el abrazo de Hunk había sido más significativo. No sabía en qué sentido, pero lo había sido, muy en el fondo había llenado el vacío que había sentido desde hacía años.

Y por no encontrar una respuesta a ello, ahora se encontraba mirando el techo de su dormitorio en silencio, sin poder conciliar el sueño y encontrar la energía de levantarse y hacer algo de provecho.

Era extraño, no había pensado a fondo la relación que mantenía con Hunk, tomando en cuenta que en realidad no se había sentido unido a nadie en específico fuera de Shiro. Pero después de decir todo aquello sobre él, cosas que realmente pensaba y sentía de él, se había percatado de algo más atravesando su corazón. No era doloroso, mucho menos molesto, pero era constante, que parecía moverse y hacer presencia cada que lo veía, cada que intercambiaban algunas palabras, cada que lo miraba sonreír.

Era extraño.

Y no podía evitar pensar que darse cuenta de lo que era aquello iba a cambiarle por completo la perspectiva de su vida.

Pero realmente no le importaba, igualmente podría salir adelante, ¿no?

Y ahora ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Hunk, a mitad de la noche con toda la intención de hablarlo con él y esperar que lo comprendiera.

No corresponder. Eso era mucho pedir. Sólo suplicaba que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara y tratara de evitarlo a partir de ahí. Pero sabía que era demasiado dulce y cariñoso para hacerlo, así que el pensar en su sonrisa le animaba a golpear la puerta.

¿Qué diría? No lo sabía. Pero necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba ayuda para reconocer esos sentimientos que lo abordaron abruptamente durante la noche. Necesitaba explicarlo, intentar explicarlo, y que Hunk le ayudara a decodificarlos. Porque, después de todo, fue él quien los causó.


	24. 23: Canción

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Lance (Klance)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y Adultos)

Inspirada en la canción Happier, de Marshmello y Bastille (¿Esto es trampa?)

* * *

Últimamente he estado pensando. Quisiera que fueses feliz. Desearía que fueses más feliz.

Cuando la mañana llega, y me doy cuenta en lo que nos hemos convertido. Como una flama a punto de extinguirse en el viento, no como el fuego que comenzó todo. Todos los errores cometidos, todo el daño que he causado. Me percatado que tus lágrimas han sido por culpa mía.

Y viendo todo lo que ha pasado, estoy bastante seguro de que ambos sabemos la manera en la que esta historia termina.

Y por un solo minuto quisiera cambiar de parecer, porque esto no se siente como lo correcto. Pero quiero poder animarte, quiero poder ver tu sonrisa, y sé que eso significa que debo irme, sé que eso significa que no puedes ser feliz conmigo aquí.

Últimamente he estado pensado. He pensado mucho que deseo que seas más feliz. Aunque seguramente no vaya a gustarme hacer esto, creo que serías más feliz. Y quiero que seas más feliz.

Cuando llega la tarde, y me quedó solo con mis pensamientos, con todas las palabras que dije pero que en realidad no sentía, con todos los insultos o quejas que terminé diciendo, con aquellos con los que te he hecho daño. Todo eso me carcome por dentro.

Pero seguimos de esta forma, pretendiendo que estamos bien. Siempre lastimándonos con acciones o palabras. Siempre evitando terminar con esto, aunque el final se acerca más de lo que quisiéramos.

Y por sólo un minuto, quisiera ser capaz de pensar en otra solución, en una que no le aleje de ti, en una en la que ambos podamos ser felices, uno al lado del otro. Yo viendo tu sonrisa y tú siendo genuinamente feliz. Pero quiero poder regresarte los ánimos, quiero que seas genuinamente feliz. Y sé que eso significa que debo irme, sé que eso significa que no puedo estar contigo.

Y por eso me iré. Me iré para que puedas sonreír. Me iré para que puedas disfrutar de tu vida. Me iré para que puedas ser lo feliz que no pudiste ser conmigo a tu lado.

Últimamente he estado pensado bastante. Y no puedo evitar creer que la raíz de todos tus problemas soy yo.

Por eso me iré.

— ¿Keith?

Por eso me debo ir.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué...? ¿Te vas?

Debo irme, pero.

—Sí.

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Por qué?

Quiero verle sonreír.

—No te vayas.

Quiero verle sonreírme.

—Lance...

—Por favor... N-no me dejes.

Quiero que sea más feliz.

—Eres lo poco de felicidad que tengo, Keith...

¿Cómo puedo irme...

sabiendo eso?


	25. 24: Azabache

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Hunk (Heith)

Clasificación: General

* * *

No estaba familiarizado con la sensación que le quedó después de ese abrazo, mucho menos después de la nerviosa reacción que tuvo Hunk cuando lo dejó en el suelo y le sonrió a corta distancia, su cara repentinamente oscureciéndose en un sonrojo y alejándose de él con un empujón que pareció más brusco de lo que quería. No estaba familiarizado con la emoción que le revoloteó en el estómago, no con la velocidad que tomó su corazón ante los ojos castaños.

No era la misma sensación de confort que le llenaba cada que abrazaba a Shiro, o el sentido de pertenencia cuando todos en el equipo se reunían para rodearlo en sus brazos. Aunque parecían compartir calidez en diferentes aspectos, el abrazo de Hunk había sido más significativo. No sabía en qué sentido, pero lo había sido, muy en el fondo había llenado el vacío que había sentido desde hacía años.

Y por no encontrar una respuesta a ello, ahora se encontraba mirando el techo de su dormitorio en silencio, sin poder conciliar el sueño y encontrar la energía de levantarse y hacer algo de provecho.

Era extraño, no había pensado a fondo la relación que mantenía con Hunk, tomando en cuenta que en realidad no se había sentido unido a nadie en específico fuera de Shiro. Pero después de decir todo aquello sobre él, cosas que realmente pensaba y sentía de él, se había percatado de algo más atravesando su corazón. No era doloroso, mucho menos molesto, pero era constante, que parecía moverse y hacer presencia cada que lo veía, cada que intercambiaban algunas palabras, cada que lo miraba sonreír.

Era extraño.

Y no podía evitar pensar que darse cuenta de lo que era aquello iba a cambiarle por completo la perspectiva de su vida.

Pero realmente no le importaba, igualmente podría salir adelante, ¿no?

Y ahora ahí estaba, parado frente a la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de Hunk, a mitad de la noche con toda la intención de hablarlo con él y esperar que lo comprendiera.

No corresponder. Eso era mucho pedir. Sólo suplicaba que no le cerrara la puerta en la cara y tratara de evitarlo a partir de ahí. Pero sabía que era demasiado dulce y cariñoso para hacerlo, así que el pensar en su sonrisa le animaba a golpear la puerta.

¿Qué diría? No lo sabía. Pero necesitaba decirlo. Necesitaba ayuda para reconocer esos sentimientos que lo abordaron abruptamente durante la noche. Necesitaba explicarlo, intentar explicarlo, y que Hunk le ayudara a decodificarlos. Porque, después de todo, fue él quien los causó.


	26. 25: Amanecer

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Pidge (Kidge)

Clasificación: M (Adultos) [No explícita]

* * *

Parpadeó varias veces para alejar el sueño de sus ojos, y la tonalidad anaranjada y clara en sus alrededores le hizo saber que el sol estaba comenzando a salir, su luz dorada y cálida entrando por la ventana abierta. Frunció el ceño al ver las cortinas corridas, el color de la tela siendo uno que no reconocía, y entonces se percató del tranquilo latido contra su mejilla, algo cálido y extrañamente suave siendo usado como su almohada. Soltó un gruñido, incorporándose a medias y tallándose los ojos, reparando en un brazo conservándola en su lugar de manera protectora, y al bajar la mirada sintió su rostro palidecer.

El cabello negro se veía como una mancha de tinta, salpicado en la almohada blanca, y sorprendentemente no cubría casi nada del rostro de Keith, éste profundamente dormido y soltando suspiros largos a cada respiro que tomaba. Sin pensar, sus ojos bajaron hasta su pecho desnudo y su abdomen, marcado pero suavizado al estar relajado, y se detuvieron en el borde de la sábana roja, un par de centímetros más abajo que su ombligo y cubriendo justo lo que debía cubrir.

Y notar su desnudez le hizo percatarse de la suya, de inmediato recuperando un lado de la sábana y tapándose el pecho en vergüenza, mirando hacia la pared con una expresión de pánico mientras su mente procesaba que al mover la sábana tan bruscamente había descubierto brevemente su...

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar el sonrojo, y poco a poco fue recordando lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, los besos tiernos y las risas nerviosas que se transformaron en jadeos entrecortados y gemidos con el nombre del otro desfigurado, los toques vacilantes que se volvieron más seguros y placenteros, los movimientos lentos que en algún momento habían perdido el ritmo y sólo perseguían el orgasmo de ambos.

Soltó el aire en una risa débil, llena de pena y su cara enrojecida al sentir lo que parecían dolores postcoito, y se retiró el cabello de la cara, dando una ojeada a la parte baja del cuerpo de Keith y comprobando que había quedado cubierto adecuadamente con una parte de la sábana antes de volver a mirar su rostro.

Había estado bien, suponía. No tenía con qué compararlo, porque noches solitarias con ella misma no eran nada en comparación. Y Keith había tenido bastante paciencia, demostrando a veces que ni siquiera él sabía lo que hacía, viéndose demasiado nervioso y dudoso y siempre preguntando si ella se sentía cómoda.

Ella tampoco se quedó atrás, y trató de reconfortarlo cada que podía, intentando animarlo y buscando lo que parecía gustarle también.

Había estado bien.

Suspiró, quedándose sin aire al mirarlo con demasiada atención, y su vista se detuvo automáticamente en sus labios entreabiertos, mordiéndose los suyos al extrañar la suavidad con la que la besaba, con la que murmuraba su nombre, con la que jadeaba y gemía.

Sintió su cara enrojecerse, las mejillas quemándole dolorosamente, pero no quería dejar de verlo, intentando guardar esa imagen por siempre en su memoria.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se acercó para admirarlo a poca distancia, notando cómo sus pestañas parecían revolotear con su respiración, y, con cuidado de no descubrirse porque su pudor no le permitía más pena, se inclinó sobre él, dejando un leve beso en la orilla de sus labios, esperando que fuese lo suficientemente delicado para no despertarlo.

Lo sintió tensarse, oyendo un bufido, y de inmediato se separó, cubriéndose mucho más el cuerpo al verlo removerse y cubrirse los ojos con el brazo, una sonrisa amplia y estúpida curveándole la boca.

—No creí que fueses a besarme.

Sintió su rostro sonrojarse abruptamente.

— ¡¿Estabas despierto?!

Escucharlo reír solamente le hizo sentirse más apenada, y le dio un golpe con el codo, oyéndole perder el aire y viéndolo torcerse al cubrirse la parte dañada.

—Oye...

—Cállate—soltó tapándose la cara con las manos aun sosteniendo la sábana—. Sólo cállate.

Keith suspiró, y sintió su peso acercarse a ella en el colchón, su silueta cubriéndola de la luz entrando por la ventana.

— ¿Pidge...?

Sus músculos se tensaron de inmediato, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda con lentitud, y sentir su mano acariciar su cabello con cuidado le hizo suspirar.

—Estoy bien—contestó antes de que la pregunta saliera de su boca y le escuchó resoplar—. Es sólo...

—Katie.

Parpadeó hacia la oscuridad de sus manos, e inclinó la cabeza para mirarle, una risa baja escapándosele a él al verla con el ceño fruncido y un puchero.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo besarte?

Tragó pesado, bajando la mirada otra vez y hablando más alto de lo que debería.

— ¡Acabo de despertar, Keith!—exclamó, la cara enrojecida por la petición— ¡Estoy completamente segura que ambos tenemos un aliento horrible! ¡Y...!

—Pidge.

— ¡¿Qué?!—gritó, por fin levantando el rostro de sus manos, y quedando sin habla ni quejas al verlo sonriéndole, más hermoso y sincero de lo que había visto antes.

Entrecerró los ojos ante eso, sintiendo que era demasiado brillante para una mañana que apenas comenzaba, y le escuchó bufar, inclinándose a ella con lentitud.

—Estás radiante hoy—le comentó él, sus ojos bajando a algún punto en la sábana roja y sus dedos todavía jugando con la punta de su cabello despeinado—. Realmente quiero besarte.

Ella se encogió en hombros, notando el nerviosismo de sus acciones y palabras, y asintió con lentitud, suspirando cortamente ante su sonrisa antes de besarla, casto y corto, sintiéndolo suspirar por la nariz antes de alejarse.

—Perdón por...—comenzó él con duda, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo cubierto por la sábana.

Ella inmediatamente lo interrumpió con otro beso.

—No hay nada qué perdonar.

Sintió sus labios curvearse, al parecer contra su voluntad, y la mano en su cabeza se enterró con cuidado en su cabello, sosteniéndola cerca y besándola con más profundidad, haciéndola arrugar la nariz ante el horrible sabor a aliento mañanero, pero de alguna manera ignorándolo ante la suavidad del beso.

Cuando se separaron, lo sintió vacilar un momento, y abrió los ojos para verlo, notando que sus ojos se mantenían pegados a la sábana roja.

—Creo que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí—le dijo, su cara sonrojándose al alejarse de ella mientras alcanzaba la orilla de la sábana y la alzaba hasta el centro de su pecho.

Ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa nerviosa, percatándose de lo que pasaba.

—Sí...—contestó con un respiro, y dio una mirada a la puerta del baño, tragando al contar los pasos que debía dar para llegar a él—Yo... uh... quiero ir al baño.

— ¿Adelante?

Bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, volteando a él y encontrándose con su mirada atenta en ella.

—No me mires—ordenó ella con un gruñido, acercando más la sábana a su cuerpo, y él bufó, pero igual miró al lado opuesto de la habitación.

—Claro.

Se lamió los labios y se inclinó sobre él otra vez, dándole un beso rápido en la sien y rápidamente escapando al baño, escuchando su risa antes de cerrar la puerta, sin siquiera asegurarse si había cumplido la orden y seguía mirando el amanecer por la ventana.


	27. 26: Caramelos

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Shiro (Sheith)

Clasificación: General

* * *

Nunca le gustó ser parte de discusiones.

Sus sentidos se abrumaban ante las diferentes voces, cada vez más fuertes, cada vez más ruidosas, cada vez más estridentes y coloridas, cada vez más cegadoras. Siempre era un caos el cómo todos sus sentidos eran aturdidos por tantas cosas a la vez.

Poder ver sonidos, saborear palabras y oler tonos de voz era algo interesante de vivir, pero en su caso, donde todo parecía empeorar después de la muerte de su padre y la inevitable soledad en su futuro, los colores se habían vuelto opacos y ofensivos con el tiempo, el color que salía con el sonido de su nombre siendo pronunciado volviéndose sangrante y doloroso, tan diferente a como la gentileza y cariño de la voz de su padre lograba reconfortarlo con sus colores neutros y cálidos.

Y así, las palabras que salían de sus propios labios se volvieron también amargas y desabridas, pocas veces encontrando una especie de alivio en decir aquellas palabras que solía decir a su padre con frecuencia, un sabor reconfortante y extrañamente agrio en nostalgia de alguna manera consolándolo.

Eso, al menos, hasta que vio el color más hermoso que había visto en su vida derramándose de una voz que poco a poco comenzaba a ser más constante.

—Keith.

Su nombre, pronunciado con una suavidad que parecía llenarle la boca de algodón de azúcar, goteando un rojo tan vivo y hermoso que no podía dejar de admirar, le llenaba de escalofríos cada centímetro de su piel.

—Shiro...

Y el nombre de él, sabiendo tan dulce y similar a caramelos de miel, acompasando sus papilas gustativas, viéndose entremezclado su color plateado en el rojo que salía con su propio nombre, le hacía sonreír inevitablemente, su corazón saltando en alegría cada que sus ojos se encontraban.

Ninguna voz, ningún color, ningún sabor podía lograr arrebatarle lo que él le había dado. Ni la frescura verde con olor a selva húmeda que Pidge tenía en posesión. Ni el sabor a pastel recién preparado con el color naranja cálido que Hunk causaba con su voz. Ni el horriblemente empalagoso color azul que se mezclaba con olor a océano y arena cada que Lance abría la boca.

Nada se comparaba al cálido carmín que brotaba de la voz de Shiro, que se iluminaba y endulzaba cada que pronunciaba su nombre, que parecía sanar todas las heridas que tenía en su corazón.

—Takashi...

Y el sólo decir su nombre hacía olvidar todos los sabores que se habían obligado a entrar en su boca, le hacía olvidar la dureza y odio que aparecía en los colores dirigidos a él, le hacía desear poder saborearlo una y otra vez a sabiendas que nunca se cansaría de ese sabor, tan cariñoso, tan reconfortante, tan honesto y radiante que lo aislaba de la realidad para poder ver el hermoso paisaje que se abría ante él cada que oía su voz, tan difícil de describir con palabras y tan fácil de caer cautivado y enamorado de él.


	28. 27: Enceguecido

andom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Allura (Kallura)

Clasificación: General

* * *

Aquella explosión de luz que pareció engullir toda la oscuridad del universo por un segundo la había espantado. Pero no era nada comparado a ver la capa blanca sobre las gris azulado que hacían ver lechosos los ojos de Keith.

Ciego, temporalmente por lo menos, era lo que Coran había dicho de su diagnóstico, comparando ese efecto de desorientación y ceguedad breve con el de sordera y pitidos molestos que te causaba una explosión o un ruido estruendoso. Y, aunque había dicho que recuperaría la visión por completo después de un par de días, Allura seguía sintiéndose asustada.

—Estoy bien—había dicho por décima vez cuando Shiro le preguntó, esta vez por otras heridas que la explosión sin sonido o la batalla antes de ésta le hayan causado—. Un poco desorientado, pero estoy bien.

Allura había tratado de creer sus palabras, pero podía escuchar la tensión y miedo que se derramaba de ellas aunque él intentara cubrirlas con una sonrisa, la cual vaciló ante la broma de mal gusto de Lance de que Keith ahora necesitaría que alguien fuese sus ojos y oídos.

Aunque no había considerado gracioso aquello, rápidamente propuso que Keith nunca estuviese solo, justamente porque su falta de visión podría causarle problemas en bastantes casos, por lo que sí, era necesario que alguien estuviese con él en todo momento siendo sus ojos.

Y después de que se pusieran de acuerdo con varios horarios y si era necesario que alguien estuviese con él durante la noche, también, cada quien fue por su lado a organizar su tiempo, o perderlo, y Shiro quedándose atrás para cubrir el primer turno de un par de horas.

Y aunque el primer día había sido un completo desastre de prueba y error, con Pidge extendiéndole cosas a Keith sin recordar que no podía ver donde estaba su mano, o con Lance dándole empujones que terminaba con Keith casi en el suelo por no haber visto el ademán, las cosas estaban yendo con bastante más tranquilidad de la que creyó.

—Princesa.

Alzó la vista de su libro, Keith sentado en su camilla mirando más o menos en su dirección, sus ojos cubiertos con esa capa delgada y blanca todavía causándole escalofríos.

—¿Sí?

Su cabeza giró un poco más hacia donde realmente estaba ella sentada, y Allura no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo encantador que aquello se había visto.

—Lo siento, creí…

Allura ladeó la cabeza, viendo sus manos jugar nerviosamente con la sábana.

—Creí que te habías ido.

Apretó los labios en una fina línea, desconcertada de su tono, tan frágil y extraño en su voz.

—Oh, no—contestó ella, intentando reír suavemente aunque salió más como una tos ahogada—. Estoy aquí, ¿necesitas algo?

Keith boqueó y sacudió la cabeza, sus ojos todavía intentando encontrarla en lo que ella aparentaba que era oscuridad.

—Es sólo…—murmuró él— No, no es nada. Olvídalo.

Allura parpadeó y bajó la mirada a su libro, el entrecejo fruncido al percatarse de su error.

Keith no era muy conversador, no era necesario conocerlo tan a fondo para saberlo, ni observarlo con tanta atención como ella lo hacía casi todo el tiempo. Pero ahora estaba en una situación donde no había más que conversar. O quizás un poco de música, pero Allura no era buena intérprete.

—Lo lamento, Keith—se disculpó cerrando su libro y levantándose del sillón en la orilla del cuarto, caminando a él con duda—. No recordaba que…

—¿No puedo ver?—completó él con media sonrisa, su rostro más o menos siguiendo los movimientos de Allura, errados por unos cuantos centímetros— No te preocupes, casi todos lo olvidan.

Ella bufó, una sonrisa fugaz escapándosele, y parpadeó un poco hacia Keith, notándolo aun tratando de buscarla con sus pupilas.

—Aquí—dijo ella sentándose en la orilla de la camilla y moviendo su rostro con dos de sus dedos—. Justo aquí.

La mejilla de Keith se tensó ante el toque y su sonrisa tembló levemente. Allura de inmediato quitó su mano.

—Lo siento, debí-

—Está bien—la interrumpió con suavidad—. Sólo no estoy acostumbrado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿A estar ciego?—preguntó en un descuido.

Las cejas de Keith se curvearon hacia abajo, pero su sonrisa soltando un respiro.

—A que me toquen—contestó con diversión—. Pero supongo que tampoco a estar ciego.

Allura se encogió en hombros, ahora sintiéndose más culpable.

—Oh, Keith, lo siento tanto.

Su voz pareció alertarlo, una risa nerviosa saliéndosele de la boca.

—No hay cuidado, Princesa—aseguró él, sus ojos nuevamente yéndose un poco en otra dirección—. No te preocupes tanto.

—Keith—espetó Allura, borrándole la sonrisa de los labios—, sé que lo dices con buena intención, pero quedaste enceguecido, es obvio que voy a preocuparme.

Keith torció la boca en una mueca, justo de la misma manera que hacía cada que Shiro exageraba.

—Suenas igual a-

—No quieres terminar esa frase, Keith—le advirtió ella, escuchándole bufar—. En serio, no sé cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo.

Él suspiró, volteando hacia las sábanas, sus dedos todavía jugando con la orilla.

—No estoy muy tranquilo, en realidad—admitió en voz baja, Allura inclinándose un poco a él para oírle mejor—. Después de esa explosión, abrir los ojos y encontrarte con oscuridad no es muy reconfortante…

Sabía que era imposible imaginarlo, el solo hecho de pensar que en algún momento no sería capaz de ver más allá de oscuridad le asustaba. Y ver a Keith sufriéndolo de primera instancia le desgarraba el corazón.

—Keith.

Él alzó la mirada, un poco más a la derecha de donde ella estaba.

—¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

Frunció el ceño, pero asintió, y Allura extendió su mano hasta alcanzar las suyas, tomando una y dándole un apretón en un intento de reconfortar en silencio. Lo escuchó tomar aire profundamente, y le dio una ojeada a su expresión, encontrándolo extrañamente vacilante.

—¿Keith?

—¿Puedo intentar algo?—él se apresuró a preguntar, sus irises blanquizcas subiendo de su regazo hacia más o menos el rostro de Allura.

Y ella tontamente asintió, soltando un resoplido ante su estupidez y luego contestando firmemente.

—Adelante.

Keith parpadeó, y la mano que no estaba en la de Allura se alzó con lentitud a ella, la punta de sus dedos rozando la parte suave de su mejilla antes de acomodarse por completo en el costado de su rostro, sus dedos acariciando el inicio de su cabello y el borde de su oreja. Allura no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

—¿Es todo?—preguntó ella después de algunos segundos en silencio, sintiendo la urgencia de retirarse del contacto al sentir sus mejillas empezar a arder—Keith…

—Sólo…—insistió él, su mano abandonando la suya y acercándose al otro lado de su cara, acunándola en sus palmas—Sólo un momento.

Ella bufó, e internamente agradeció que Keith no fuese capaz de ver la esperanza que seguramente mostraba en su expresión y que ella pudiese ver con claridad cada cambio en la expresión de él.

Esperó en silencio, más paciente de lo que se sentía, los dedos de Keith escaneando con lentitud su rostro y retirándole los mechones de cabello que caían sobre él. Su pulgar rozó levemente inicio de sus labios, y verle contener el aire con una inhalación aguda la hizo girar un poco el rostro y hacer que la yema de su pulgar quedara en el centro de sus labios.

Allura vio embelesada cómo Keith mordía su propio labio inferior ante el toque suave, y suspiró mientras se inclinaba a él, notando su confusión cuando sus manos dejaron su rostro y sus alientos se mezclaron, un corto beso siendo compartido en el silencio de la habitación.

—Allura…—le escuchó suspirar, y ella sonrió tontamente, sintiendo demasiada alegría de oírlo decir su nombre y no su título— Tú…

—Hablemos de esto cuando puedas verme, Keith—le pidió ella, sintiendo pena de que los ojos lechosos siguiesen mirando en una dirección que no fuese completamente hacia ella—. Por favor.

Él tragó pesado y asintió lentamente, suspirando.

—Quisiera verte, también.

A la mañana siguiente, fue cuando su visión regresó, y Allura se encontró con que era observada mucho más de lo que antes era.


	29. 28: Ruinas

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Adam x Shiro (Adashi/Shadam) [Muy breve]

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos)

* * *

No tenía ningún derecho de sentirse tan devastado como se sentía.

Él mismo había terminado su relación, él mismo había se había puesto en la balanza, compitiendo contra su sueño de estar entre las estrellas. Él mismo había causado que fuese abandonado cuando las cosas iban mejor que en cualquiera de sus relaciones anteriores habían llegado.

Y aun así, sabiendo aquello, no podía evitar sentir su corazón caerse a pedazos cuando vio el camino de nubes que dejaba la nave espacial que llevaba adentro al amor de su vida. No podía evitar sentirse destrozado y dejado atrás cada vez que escuchaba su nombre dicho con orgullo entre los pasillos. No podía evitar arrepentirse de haber dudado de él, de haberle obligado a elegir entre él y su sueño, de haberle dejado cuando lo que debió hacer fue apoyarlo.

Y claramente todo empeoró cuando la misión fue declarada fallida.

"Error de piloto" decían todos cada que preguntaban.

Pero él sabía que había algo mal, él estaba seguro de que cubrían la verdadera razón de la falla, porque él sabía que la tripulación ya había aterrizado hacía unos días antes del aparente error de pilotaje, porque ya se habían tomado varias muestras de la luna, porque había sido tan repentino que parecía que más que haberse estrellado, la tripulación había desaparecido.

Si su corazón se sentía agrietado cuando Shiro se fue, ahora saber que estaba allá afuera, quizás perdido en el universo, quizás falto de oxígeno y energía, quizás muerto por la presión de una atmósfera, destruía por completo lo poco que había quedado en pie en el centro de su pecho.

Lo superó. O eso trataba de convencerse.

Todo se volvió un caos en Garrison después de que una nave no identificada cayera en el desierto, los rumores de que Shiro había caído en ella siguiéndolo como fantasmas, y que tres estudiantes desaparecieron. Y todo se volvió peor con otra nave cayendo, un científico que habían dado por muerto y una nueva amenaza a la vida saliendo de ella.

Casi muere intentando proteger la Tierra, su avión estrellándose sin remedio después de recibir un tiro directo, y perdiendo un ojo cuando su visor se rompió en el combate.

Y realmente creyó que moriría, perdiendo la consciencia en la arena árida y abandonada, escuchando vagamente las voces de sus compañeros desapareciendo.

Él mismo se había hecho ruinas, y no había manera en que pudiera regresar a lo que era antes del mayor error en su vida.


	30. 29: Ira

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x James (Jaith)

Clasificación: T (Adolescentes y adultos)

Nota: Cabe aclarar que esto es de un universo alterno donde Keith creció en el Imperio Galra (el cual no destruyó y conquistó casi todo el universo porque aquí son buenos), y conoció a James cuando eran adultos. Se enamoran y blablabla. Y James se vuelve el Paladín Negro y Keith es el Paladín Rojo, ¡salud! *alza su copa*

*Basado en By his side*

* * *

Estaba asustado. Y el temblor errando sus ataques y haciendo sonar la espada en sus manos era a causa de ello.

Pero no podía mantener la calma, no cuando James estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, siendo rodeado por varios de los enemigos que combatían, porque claramente eran unos cobardes que no pelearían justamente y lo superarían en número con facilidad, y él no podía quitarse al par que estaba atacándole, el resto de su equipo igual de ocupados y heridos como para poder ayudar al Paladín Negro. Gritaba su nombre una y otra vez entre jadeos, intentando encontrar entre los gritos y ruidos de la batalla alguna respuesta de su parte, pero el silencio que le llegaba era demasiado atroz.

Acabó con sus enemigos en un movimiento sucio, escuchando a uno de sus compañeros de equipo jadear al cortar la garganta de uno con una oscilación de su espada, y rápidamente corrió hacia donde James se encontraba, su figura sin poder distinguirse entre los tantos cuerpos enemigos, al punto de acelerarle el corazón más por terror a que por la agitación de la batalla.

Una luz morada y el aire fue cortado con un ligero ruido, una línea blanca pintándose en el centro de los enemigos y atravesando a todos hasta dejarlos en el suelo inmóviles, y detuvo sus pasos desesperados de golpe, viendo a James enderezarse con dificultad y tambalearse un poco, una espada no muy diferente a la que tenía en su mano, sólo que en blanco y negro en vez de blanco y rojo, colgando de sus dedos y raspando el suelo. Sintió una pizca de alivio al verlo alzar la mirada a él, sus ojos otorgándole un poco de tranquilidad, y la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba al terminar una batalla para reconfortarlo, para hacerle ver que estaba bien, le curveó los labios con orgullo, bajando la vista al arma en su mano y regresándola a su forma original de pistola antes de volver a ser el bayard negro.

El miedo se había esfumado, y él mismo esbozó una sonrisa, dejando caer sus hombros para liberar la tensión y bajando la mirada, demasiado aliviado.

Un grito, una advertencia, y volteó un segundo muy tarde hacia el relámpago púrpura que iba contra él, paralizándose al percatarse que era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, su sangre helándose y su cuerpo tensándose al prepararse para el inevitable dolor que vendría desde su pecho, igualmente intentando quitarse del camino pero realmente no lográndolo.

Fue entonces cuando vio la espalda de la armadura negra y blanca ponerse en medio del rayo y él, el estruendo del relámpago dejándolo sordo en más de una forma y sus ojos siguiendo el cabello castaño caer como una cascada hasta que el cuerpo cayó al suelo. Había un agujero, humeante y negro, en la armadura, pequeñas chispas saliendo y recorriendo el torso con rapidez antes de desaparecer por completo, y la confusión lo dejó más aturdido.

Cayó de rodillas, el miedo inundándole los sentidos una vez más, y lo alcanzó con lentitud, tomando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y sosteniendo su rostro con una de sus palmas e inclinándolo para ver con más detalle, el temblor de sus pestañas y la torcedura que su boca mantenía aun estando inconsciente dejándole ver el dolor que sintió antes de perder el conocimiento.

Hubo más gritos, ahora más alarmados y asustados, y no se dio cuenta a quién pertenecían hasta que sus oídos dejaron de bloquear todo el ruido, los sollozos desesperados saliendo de sus propios labios.

— ¡J-james! ¡James! ¡No, por favor!

Era lo único que hacía eco en el cuarto, de repente los demás ruidos siendo insignificantes e inexistentes, la tristeza ahogándole al punto de perder lo poco que le quedaba de racional.

— ¡Keith!

— Oh, no...

— ¡Princesa, necesitamos ayuda en este instante!

Todo parecía perder el sentido.

— ¿Keith?

Escuchó pasos acercándose, y de inmediato lanzó una mirada de odio hacia quien intentaba acercarse, sus ojos nublados en lágrimas impidiéndole ver quién era.

Pero eso no le importaba.

—K-keith, ¿m-me dejarías...?

— ¡ALÉJATE!

El ruido que salió del fondo de su garganta, distorsionando las sílabas y volviéndolas más duras y rasposas, tan similar al rugido de una bestia, hizo que aquellos que intentaban llegar a ellos se detuvieran a un par de metros, escudando el cuerpo de James con su propio cuerpo para evitar que lo viesen. No tenían el derecho de verlo.

—Keith...

—Keith, por favor...

Volvió a gruñir, esta vez mostrando los dientes y aferrándose al cuerpo en sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro de James en su pecho, arrugando la nariz y volviendo a gritar.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo!

— ¡Keith!

— ¡Somos tus amigos, hermano!

— ¡Está perdiendo la cordura!

— ¡HE DICHO QUE SE ALEJEN!

Sintió un toque en una de sus manos y su respiración se entrecortó, bajando la mirada y separándose en poco para ver a James, difícilmente despierto pero manteniendo sus ojos abiertos débilmente.

—K-keith...

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios, la otra mano de James posándose en su rostro, donde estaba la cicatriz atravesando su mejilla, y limpió en silencio las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

—J-james...—lloriqueó varias veces, inclinando su cabeza al contacto y dejando que la tristeza siguiera brotando—James, James...

—E-estoy bien—dijo con voz desgastada, con más tranquilidad de la que él estaba sintiendo, y se inclinó hacia él al sentir su mano jalarle con suavidad, sus frentes pegándose en un toque que logró aliviarle el corazón—. Estoy bien, Keith.

Jadeó por lo bajo, cerrando los ojos y asintiendo con poco movimiento de su cabeza, y aquello que hervía su sangre, con rabia e ira, se iba con un suspiro sobre sus labios, la sonrisa que siempre lo tranquilizaba besándole cortamente.

—Estoy bien...

* * *

Ya, en serio, es un AU que hice hace unas semanas en inglés, si quieren leerlo, el fic lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.


	31. 30: Luminoso

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Adam x Shiro (Adashi/Shadam)

Clasificación: General

*Continuación del día 28: Ruinas*

* * *

Realmente creyó que moriría. Pero, para su suerte o infortunio, abrió los ojos nuevamente, el dolor de su cuerpo dañado siendo anestesiado. Y aunque estuviese vivo y relativamente entero, para él, la batalla había acabado después de haber sido mandado a una misión completamente suicida.

La guerra terminó mientras él se recuperaba, con la suerte de haber sido encontrado y curado después del choque. Y cuando pensó que lo mejor era no regresar a Garrison y desaparecer por completo, un rostro demasiado familiar apareció en la televisión, haciendo que todos esos sentimientos arruinados, toda su alma destrozada, se estremecieran en un intento de regresar a la normalidad.

Corrió más rápido de lo que había hecho en esos tres años de reposo, se quedó sin aire varias veces, pero se negó a tomar descanso, y cuando finalmente llegó a los cuarteles de Garrison, no se dejó detener por ningún guardia de seguridad o antiguo compañero de la academia. Fue cuando lo vio, ahí parado en una versión del uniforme que se adaptaba a blanco y negro, que se paralizó en su lugar, tomando poco a poco cuánto había cambiado y cómo de todos modos seguía teniendo esa suavidad expresada en su sonrisa.

—¡Shiro!

Sus ojos, tan gentiles como los recordaba, lo encontraron en el otro lado del hangar, la sorpresa bañando su rostro, y tuvo la vaga sensación que se había quedado sin aire.

Habían pasado años y sabía que obviamente habría tantos cambios en él como lo hubo con su propia persona, pero, aunque su rostro se veía más maduro y fuerte a pesar de la suavidad que siempre tenía, era su cabello blanco que atrapaba su mirada tal como la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas. Parecía emitir su propia luz.

—¿Adam?

Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios, sintiendo abruptamente cómo todo el peso y tensión sobre sus hombros le liberaban después de años, el alivio curveando sus labios y dejando salir una risa corta.

—Shiro...

No podía creer cómo alguien podía liberar tanto brillo con una sola sonrisa.


	32. 31: Pecado

Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender

Pareja: Keith x Lance (Klance)

Clasificación: M (Adultos) [No explícita]

* * *

Algo que realmente odiaba de Lance era cómo parecía que su lengua estaba suelta y libre de cualquier tipo de filtro.

Sus palabras siempre estaban llenas de vanidad, de exageración, siempre presumiendo y diciendo cómo sus cualidades eran mejor que las del resto. Y la sonrisa con las que lo decía estaba creada puramente de soberbia. Cómo quería poder arrancársela de la cara.

—¡W-woah, Keith!

Lo calló con un movimiento de su cadera, obteniendo en cambio un gemido ahogado, y las manos en sus hombros rápidamente bajaron a su cintura y cadera, temblorosamente intentando detener su movimiento.

—¡A-ah! ¡K-keith!

Lo sentía a través de la ropa, eso y los estremecimientos que le causaba con el roce le hacía saber que lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿T-tanto me deseas?—preguntó con un suspiro, su sonrisa socarrona hirviéndole la sangre—¿Tanto tiempo conteniéndote y ya no puedes soportarlo?

Dejó caer sus párpados, solamente mirándole en silencio desde arriba, y giró con lentitud su cadera, viendo sus hombros tensarse y su sonrisa presumida vacilar.

—No.

El brillo en los ojos azules pareció dudar también, opacándose en algo bastante similar a decepción, y bajó la mirada a donde sus cuerpos se tocaban casualmente, tomando un respiro profundo.

Sintió algo caliente llenarle el vientre al verlo esbozar la misma sonrisa que planeaba borrarle del rostro.

—Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo, ¿sabes?

No pudo evitar inclinar un poco sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada, y se inclinó sobre él para sentir sus alientos mezclarse, ampliando su sonrisa al sentir su respiración entrecortándose.

—Lo que quiero—murmuró girándose un poco para decírselo al oído, y moviéndose a propósito para causar otro roce furtivo, escuchándolo jadear—, es quitarte la maldita soberbia de la cara.

Le escuchó bufar, y se alejó para mirarle a los ojos, quedándose desconcertado al verlo con una curva torcida en las orillas de su boca, una sonrisa tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Soberbia contra lujuria? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, un toque de diversión iluminando su tono.

Se paralizó por completo al sentir su mano paseando por lo bajo de su espalda, mientras los de dos de la otra encontraban lugar en su nuca, atrapando su cabello en un puño.

— ¿En serio planeas derrotarme con otro de mis más grandes pecados?

Un gemido se le escapó de la garganta con el jalón de cabello y la caricia dejada en el borde de su pantalón, empujándole para que ambos rozasen contra el otro.

—Veamos qué tan bien manejas esto, Keith...


End file.
